FateAnother
by BraveVesperia
Summary: Inspired by The Infamous Man. The holy grail has been corrupted, servants will be summoned just not the ones you are familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Another

The Holy Grail; an artefact of reverence. Said to be the vessel that contains the blood of Christ, many artefacts have been discovered throughout the millennia that have been ordained as this omnipotent wish granting vessel, all have been disproven... That is until a coalition of Einzburn, Tohsaka and Makiri birthed into this world a device that real or not had power that should be feared and respected. Thus began a ritual known as the Holy Grail war, a competition where 7 magi competed with the aid of 7 heroic spirits to claim the vessel. Since its inception there have been three Holy Grail wars each as inconclusive as the last. Due to their frustration the Einzburn family summoned an 8th servant during the 3rd Holy Grail war, the Persian god of darkness Angra Mainyu. This act of the perversion of the wars rules tainted the grail unbeknownst to any faction. Thus the 4th war arrives, ordinarily the servants to be summoned to fight in the war from the throne of heroes would have been pre-set however due to the presence of the 8th servant order has descended into chaos and beings whose power and temperaments far outstrip their intended counterparts will enter the fray.

**Fuyuki City Church- Basement**

Kotomine Kire stood overlooking the summoning array that held the catalyst to summon the old man of the mountain Hassan-I-Sabbah. Summoning servant assassin was crucial to his masters plan to win the Holy Grail War. Kire had no true desire to win the war which was a source of confusion to him as to why the grail would choose one like him to be a master.

Kire absentmindedly glanced towards his right hand that held three red shaped markings, his 'command seals' the identifying mark that branded him as a master. He had experimented in the past to see if he could ignite the human condition called emotions, once when he married he almost convinced himself that he had succeeded. But in the end like his other endeavours his wife failed to provide the stimulus he needed to feel fulfilled. The only real emotion he carried from this experiment was disgust at her death. Not the fact that she died, he knew going into it that she was terminally ill the fact gave him comfort as the experiment would have a time limit. No the reason for his disgust was that in the end when the mother of his child drew her final breath he felt nothing but acceptance. Most normal people would display sadness, rage some depraved people may even display joy, Kire felt nothing other than neutrality as the life in front of him blinked out of existence. Some small part of him hoped that this war would be able to satisfy him.

Kire Proceeded to initiate the summoning ritual, a blinding light emanated from the summoning array followed by the appearance of judging by the physical features a man of indeterminate age. The man wore a dark purple outfit laced with golden trimming accompanied by a cape that verged on Dracula esque, also wearing black gloves. However the garment that most caught Kire's attention was a black mask with a purple circular middle. The man turned to face Kire and suddenly a hole opened up in the mask where the man's left eye would be revealing a crimson red eye adorned by a symbol Kire did not recognise, this was definitely not the old man of the mountain. The man crossed his arms and glared at Kire with a defiant and dignified look that was almost regal "I am Servant Rider, so are you my master".

**Einzburn Mansion**

Emiya Kiritsugu lay in bed in the grasp of a nightmare; no nightmare would be too kind a word for to describe this rather it should be classified as a festering wound that stung and wept at every opportunity when Kiritsugu closed his eyes for a moment's respite. What he dreamt of was the sequence of events that robe him of his illusions that this world could be acceptable in its current form, the night he was forced to grow up.

_Fear... that was the only emotion that ran through Kiritsugu's head as he fled from the girl he loved, his first love Shirley who begged for him to kill her, to grant her peace. This was all too much for the adolescent Kiritsugu, too much of a burden and thus he crumbled and fled. This action little did he know would haunt him for years to come rather than die at his hand the woman he lovedwould be eliminated by a team of enforcers. his next memories were a blur, fragmented. An argument with his father regarding the experiment that had essentially killed his love... a knife entering his hand... the soft squelch as steel met flesh, the knife now found embedded in his father's back... frantically running again as fast as his legs would carry him until he happened to meet her Natalia Kaminski the woman who would be the closest thing he had to a mother, someone who he cared for deeply and another sin he would carry with him to his grave._

Kiritsugu awoke in a panic his body soaked with sweat; it had been a long time since the dreams had been this vivid he decided it was due to the close proximity of the war. It was for this very reason that he forbade his wife Irisviel form sleeping in his chambers; it would not doo to shake her resolve.

Kiritsugu now dressed entered the hall where the summoning was to take place, Iri and Maiya stood soberly as he entered, words were not exchanged but each individual understood the importance of the ritual ahead, the ritual to summon a king.

Preparations were complete and with a flash of light a figure stood before them. It was strange this was not what Kiritsugu was expecting the king of knights to look like. In front of him stood a young man of clear oriental descent, most likely Japanese. The youth was dressed in a black trench coat with a tattered maroon scarf tied around his neck. After soaking in his image Kiritsugu's eyes were drawn to his right hand that was the colour of obsidian with lines of light that traced the arm ending at the fingers. On the youth's left hand was a crest not too different in appearance to a command seal.

The youth suddenly spoke "I am Servant Saber for this war are you my master?"

"yes I am, however I am surprised you do not look like the king of knights" said Kiritsugu.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but my being here was not done out of my own volition, However this is the situation we find ourselves in. Besides I should be ample to accomplish the task at hand as I will not let anyone stop me from getting my wish" the man said firmly.

"very well, but I will be the judge ofthe extent of your abilities, know that you have a lot to live up to, the servant I was expecting is top class even amongst saber which is said to be the strongest class. I will have you show me the extent of your abilities so we can strategise moving forward"

"Yes Master"

**Tohsaka Manor**

Kire had informed him of the mishap that had occurred during his summoning not only getting the wrong servant but the wrong class as well. Having trained him personally Tokiomi was reluctant to believe that Kire had made such a grievous error however he relented that must have been what happened. It was fortuitous however as the servant he did summon far outstripped assassin in usefulness. All he had to do was successfully summon Gilgamesh and this war was as good as his. At least that was what he thought prior to the ritual. Now he was even more confused as there was no way a magus of his expertise would have made the same mistake, yet here in front of him was a servant that was most definitely not the king of heroes.

Stood before him was a boy no older than 17 clad in a red coat and a black jumpsuit underneath. Adorned with white gloves and blond hair that was tied back into a braid combined piercing gold eyes.

The boy looked visibly annoyed to the extent a vein was pulsating in his forehead.

"Caster... caster... **CASTER, ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME. WHAT SORT OF JOKE IS THIS. ALCHEMY IS NOT BLOODY MAGIC ITS SCIENCE!**"

The boy would continue to rage for the next hour without Tokiomi getting a word in. He thought to himself that his prospects of winning the Holy Grail had

severely diminished.

**Author's notes**

**Hi everyone, firstly a big thank you to anyone who picked this up and gave it a read, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Any comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as this is my first fan fic and first time publishing something online so lots of reviews please. Secondly a big thanks to The Infamous Man whose work inspired this story. The concept of the grail war has so much versatility that I thought I would have a crack at it with some interesting characters of my own. Speaking of can people guess who has been revealed so far? Two of them should be pretty clear but the third one may be a bit harder to guess, I am trying to keep the balance between fan faves and a few curve balls for all the servants, so stay tuned. I will try to update regularly at least once a month hopefully more but you know life and stuff, but I am keen to get this going. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Another

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters featured in this story.**

**Tohsaka Manor**

The youth clad in red Edward Elric sat in a luxurious armchair in the Tohsaka family library researching exactly what this Holy Grail war would entail, as if he was going to fight in it he would be damn sure he knew what was at stake. The Library was beyond opulent varnished wood shelves and marble pillars adorned the room giving an uncomfortable atmosphere. Ed was far more used to the dusty more lived in feel of the libraries in Central, there it at least felt like it was a true place of research. Whenever he sat down he could almost feel the presence of the many alchemists tolling away on their various theses that came before him. A true place of learning, this however felt somewhat artificial. The pristine condition of all the books would indicate that they had barely been touched, relegated to being a mask to hide the ego of one who felt that they had already mastered their craft.

However just as Ed was thinking this his eyes came across a pile of books at the corner in the corner of the room. Ed rose from his chair and approached, these books unlike the others in the library were worn. The edges were frayed and notes and markings covered them, despite this fact they did not look to be in disrepair but painstakingly and lovingly used whoever these belonged to clearly had a love of learning and that was something Ed could respect. Next to the books was what looked like a research paper? "Application and effect of Crystalline Structures in Mage craft" Ed mused to himself.

Suddenly the door to the library burst open and in poured a young girl in a white blouse with a red ribbon attached to it.

"Hey Shorty" the girl cried "hands off my things that's important research ill have you know"

Ed immediately snapped round to face the girl and with a mighty roar "**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD BE CRUSHED LIKE A FLEA BY MUSTANG'S BOOT!"**

The young girl subconsciously reeled back at the sudden display of aggression. "What do you think you're doing yelling at me like that you uncivilized brute, I'm the one that should be angry that's my work" the girl protested whilst sticking out her tongue in defiance.

Ed quickly approached the girl and sent each hand in the direction of her cheeks and proceeded to pinch them, leaving them a rosy red colour. The girl's eyes seemed to well up with tears but she managed to hold them in as she leapt back away from Ed.

"Heh, serves you right brat. I'll have you know my height is perfectly adequate and anyway I'm still in the middle of my growth spurt". Ed knew he was lying ever since he defeated father he had not grown an inch. Even in life after he had gotten married and had kids not only did Alphonse tower over him but so did his son and daughter a fact Winry would often tease him about even after 50 years of marriage.

"You should show some respect to your elders, even if you may be smart" it would dawn on Ed later how hypocritical these words were as he often forgot the reputation he garnered as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

After hearing the words smart being said about her the girls demeanour immediately changed. Rin was a very smart girl but strangely enough nobody had ever acknowledged this fact before. She was the scion of the Tohsaka household it was expected that she perform to at least this level of capability. Despite that Rin's cheeks became that rosy red colour again however this time for a very different reason.

"W-w-well of course I'm glad you recognise the greatness of I Tohsaka Rin. Though the brilliance of my paper should be obvious even to a commoner such as you.

"Oh?" mused Ed with a Grin on his face. Despite his earlier actions he quite liked this girl; she had spirit and reminded him of his younger self. "That's quite some confidence you have despite a few glaring flaws and assumptions in this work"

Rin's Jaw hit the floor "Liar! How could you possibly find any flaws after one quick scan, I was watching from in the corridor" "not that there are any mistakes anyway" she hastily added.

Ed's Grin widened even further as he tapped the paper in his hand against his other palm as if to make a point. "We'll see about that" he said as he motioned to a table for the two of them to sit.

30 minutes later Rin was in a state of complete shock. How had this man from what she understood only had a cursory grasp of magic find fault in HER work? Ed had pointed out that she made some hasty assumptions in her analysis of crystalline structures composition that they would all conduct prana in a similar fashion when used as a Mystic code. Her work was good but simply did not take into account the unique property of each gem and its application.

Admitting defeat Rin had to ask "how did you so quickly identify the flaw in my work?"

Ed responded "while I may be an amateur in this field you call magic, when I was your age I was already considered a genius. As such my capacity to absorb information is rather high. But the main reason that I could identify the flaw in your particular work is that I'm an Alchemist"

"From what I can see Alchemy is more technically complex than magecraft but your jewel craft bears a striking resemblance to several alchemic principles". "For one you aim to alter or shall I say transmute the structure and properties of each gem to contain Prana and release it with different elemental properties. This in its very nature is similar to basic alchemic transmutation.

As Ed continued to lecture her Rin's earlier frustration turned into admiration, this person was really a genius though she would never tell the Shorty that to his face.

1 hour and several pages of notes later Rin let out a gasp. She had various new avenues to explore in her Jewel craft as a result of Ed's lecture. While it was frustrating that she had so far to go in the Tohsaka brand of magic a smile crept on her face as the possibilities entered her mind. Hell with these ideas her Jewel craft could well leave her father's in the dust.

Seeing her expression a sincere smile spread across Ed's face as he reminisced about his days with Alphonse discussing theory, a passion that he later passed on to his own kids and Grand kids.

Ed then made a decision "hey Rin, during the duration of this war how about I teach you Alchemy"

**Fuyuki city docks-Warehouse**

Waver Velvet could hardly believe his luck, not long ago he had been a simple student at the Clocktower now he was preparing to summon a servant and enter the Holy Grail war. The catalyst Waver was using formerly belonged to his professor Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and through circumstance and a little bit of theft was now in Wavers possession. Waver was a good student, or at least he liked to thinks so and was rather bright. Therefore it may seem out of character for him to steal one of his professor's belongings. The reason he did was that Kayneth dismissed his paper outlining how magus families with shorter lineages could be as proficient as their longer standing brethren. He was humiliated in front of the entire student body and thus he was now out to prove his worth and winning this war was the perfect way to do that.

"Ok, everything is in place. All I need to do now is activate the summoning ritual"

Nervously Waver performed the ritual, and when it was done the figure standing before him was not Alexander the Great, well unless Alexander was a teenage oriental girl. The girl was dressed n a flowing pink dress with large yellow sleeves that obscured her hands. Around her neck and shoulders was a flowing green scarf and the top of her pink hair was tied in a bow held in place by a golden pin that pierced through it.

Waver was so shocked that he was staring at the beautiful girl with his mouth hanging wide open. The girl crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Is that the way you stare at a princess? With your mouth open like a slack jawed local. If you are to be my master then there will need to be some ground rules established before we proceed any further" the strange girl said.

"b-b-but" Waver tried to stammer.

"No buts! From here on out you will carry yourself with an air of dignity. If you want to be successful the persona that you convey must match your wit, master that and you will be taken more seriously"

This statement hit a little close to home Waver thought, portraying confidence had never been his strong point. Even when he presented his paper at the Clocktower he had been a nervous wreck. Could what this girl was saying be true? Was a change in attitude the solution to at least a part of this problem?

"Now I ask you are you my master"

Waver did not falter; he stood up straight with his head held high.

"Yes I am your master for this war Waver Velvet; I am pleased to make your acquaintance"

The girl smiled, a warm genuine smile that would put anyone at ease and simple nodded her head. Waver could feel the warmth spread to his cheeks.

**Hotel room**

Kayneth was a notoriously hard man to please, students of the Clocktower often referred to him as a demon among other more colourful phrases. So when the servant that appeared in front of him was not even the second choice servant he prepared it was fair to say that his mood was foul indeed.

"So who are you suppose to be you snivelling wretch, clearly you are not the lancer I had prepared"

"Kayneth!" his fiancé Sola-Ui gasped in surprise at his clearly antagonistic first words t their servant.

The servant clad in a white shawl and white garb stared at them coolly. He pressed the glasses on his face up the bridge of his nose whilst parting his purple fringe.

"Firstly I don't care if I'm not the servant you originally intended to summon, secondly you ought to learn from your partner and employ a modicum of respect when addressing others" he turned and nodded slightly to Sola, to which she blushed profusely.

Seeing this enraged Kayneth "I am your master in this war and you will talk to me with respect if you know what is good for you!" Kayneth spat.

"Respect is something that is earned not given" the youth said calmly.

In response Kayneth motioned to raise the arm that held his command seals only to be interrupted by Sola as she stood between the two men.

"Now, now that's enough of that. Let's all calm down and reintroduce ourselves shall we?" "This is my fiancé, the esteemed Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and my name is Sola-Ui, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Accepting her attempt to mediate the youth replied "I am servant archer I hope we will have a productive and successful experience working together" he said offering them a small bow.

As he bowed a small item slid from his wrist into view, not missing this Sola asked "that's a beautiful cross does it have any meaning?" she queried as it was unusual for those of oriental decent to carry what appeared at first glance to be an item associated with Christianity.

Observing her confusion the youth answered "as you may have suspected this cross is not one of religious affiliation but an item associated with my legend". Kayneth raised his eyebrows at this apparently paying attention.

"While at first glance it may appear ornamental" as he spoke the cross turned into a bow.

"In reality it is a weapon. However I no longer use it in combat having received a superior bow as a memento from my late grandfather, but after wearing it for so long I can't think what it would be like not to" the youth said softly with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Hmph, I only hope that childish sentimentality does not hold you back during your performance in this war" Kayneth said with derision in his voice.

The youths face remained perfectly neutral, the only tell if you knew where to look would have been a clenched fist wrapped tightly around his bow. "Of course master".

**Einzburn Mansion**

Kiritsugu was sat quietly in a chair monitoring the Tohsaka Manor via a mental uplink with his familiars when Maiya entered the room.

"I have the report on the most recent magical disturbances so far 6 servants have been summoned the most recent of these seems to be coming from the Matou manor. This is strange as I was of the belief that the Matou's had ceased to be able to produce children with a functioning magic circuit, and that Matou Kariya had split off from the family?"

"At this point it would be remiss to rush to a judgement" Kiritsugu murmured. "Saber" he called.

Suddenly appearing into view was saber "you summoned me master"

"I need you to go and keep tabs on the Matou residence, Find out who the master is and conduct a preliminary assessment on the servant but do not engage"

**Matou Manor**

As Kariya stared at the servant in front of him he remembered what this was all for. Sakura, that poor girl had already endured such hardships. Separated from her mother and sister only to be given to Zouken. The atrocities that man had inflicted on her made Kariya sick to his stomach, he hated Zouken but as much as he hated him he would willingly become his pawn to set her free.

Kariya let out a gasp of pain as the crest worms inside of him writhed. However this was nothing compared to what she endures on a daily basis. Being taken down to the basement and tossed into that pit whilst the worms violated every part of her body, it sickened him. However the person he hated the most was Tohsaka Tokiomi. Tokiomi must have known what it would mean to give his daughter over to the Matou's, he was the overseer of Fuyuki city for crying out loud. Even if he did not know the intricate details it was no secret in the magus community that Zouken was a monster and would sacrifice anything to achieve his goal.

Kariya returned his attention to the servant in front of him; the man looked to be in his mid twenties and was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. At his waist was a belt that had multiple pouches and attached to some of them were various knives and kunai. Around his forehead was a headband at the centre of which held a spiral pattern that seemed to converge into the shape of a leaf?

"I am servant Assassin which would make you my master. Hhhm you don't appear to be in the best of health hopefully you will still be able to supply me with enough prana. Though if you deteriorate I will be unable to assist as medical matters were always handled by one of my teammates" Assassin said.

"You won't need to worry about me, several people need to die before I can lay myself to rest" Kariya said with a self loathing smirk.

Assassins eyes looked sad for a moment. "An avenger? You remind me much of my old self. However know this from someone with experience revenge is a hollow thrill that is not worth the price".

"Revenge, this is not about revenge!" Kariya spat. "This is about saving a little girl from a lifetime of torture and pain"

Had it not been for his training Assassin would have been visibly shocked buy this statement, instead he pondered the words with intrigue.

"It would be quicker to show you my reasons for participating in this war than to tell you"

Having fled the Matou residence at a young age Kariya was inept as a magus, however one of the few magecrafts he did learn was memory transfer and memory purge. Memory transfer as it sounds was a skill to transfer the memories one held to another individual whilst the purge he had learned only recently as a way to rid sakura of the painful memories she had of this house after he won the war. Kariya placed his hands at his servant's temples and initiated the magecraft.

At this moment Assassins features contorted with rage, training or not he was furious. He had done some unforgiveable things in his time and had spent the remainder of his life trying to atone for his sins but nothing that came close to what that little girl had suffered.

"Master just say the word and Zouken's head will be on a pike" Assassin snarled.

"I appreciate that Assassin and when an opportune moment arrives I will take you up on that offer, but for now as much as it pains me we still need Zouken"

It was at this moment that Assassins stance became rigid.

"Master, please let your actions remain undisturbed after what I am about to tell you"

Kariya nodded

"There is an enemy servant watching us from outside, shall I engage?"

Kariya nodded again "however only enough to scare him off, if he proceeds then eliminate him but I would rather not reveal our hand too early in the game"

Assassin then de-materialized.

**Matou Manor Yard**

Saber believed he managed to enter the Matou compound without triggering any of the boundary fields and had just managed to lay eyes on the enemy servant before it disappeared.

Suddenly sensing danger Saber dived out of the way as a sword came down and struck the earth where he was crouched.

"I'm impressed you managed to sense my presence in time to dodge" the other servant said.

"It wasn't hard with your killing intent practically flooding the area" Saber Retorted.

"I am servant saber identify yourself as well"

"You break into my stronghold then expect me to identify myself? All you chivalrous ones are all the same dobe"

Assassin reared his head back _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

A massive fireball hurtled toward saber.

"Shit no time to dodge, guess I've got no choice but to use it, he showed me one of his party tricks so ill show him one of mine"

Saber's left hand reached for and entered his chest creating an azure light, and when it was pulled forth an obsidian sword the length of his body emerged. He then proceeded to cleave the fireball in half as fire hurtled past either side of him.

Assassin stood there unimpressed _of course you have a ridiculously huge sword you are saber class after all, at least show me something unique dobe, _assassin thought.

"That's enough unless you want me to eliminate you here and now I suggest you scurry back to your master"

Saber paused, and then slowly disappeared after all his orders were to identify the enemy servant and if that last attack was any indication this servant seemed to be caster.

Assassin entered the house to greet his master.

"Well what is your appraisal" Kariya asked

"Honestly I'm surprised he could cut through my jutsu but other than that I don't foresee saber being a problem"

**Elsewhere**

"doo-do-do-do-doo" Uryuu Ryuunoske hummed to himself as he bore down the knife on the frightened girl in front of him.

"Blood and guts, blood and guts how I love you so. It's a tragedy that no one in this craphole of a city recognises my artistic talent" he said spraying entrails' everywhere whilst blood started to pool at his feet.

" huuh, I wish something inspiring would happen in this city, my muse is getting low on fuel" he sighed as he tossed the fresh corpse onto the pile with the others.

At this moment the blood surrounding him shifted into the shape of a magic circle and a blinding flash filled the room. What remained after was a tall man at least 7ft tall bulging with muscle.

"This is hardly a fitting summoning site for one as great as I" the man complained as he kicked a nearby corpse that rested against his foot so hard that when it hit the wall it splattered and the blood misted.

"That was so cooool" ryuunoske shouted enthusiastically "that was a work of art man, you gotta tell me how you did that.

The man turned to observe his would be master and a smile crept onto his face "rather than tell you why don't I show you"

The man raised his fists " MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

All that was left of ryuunoske was a red congealed mess on the wall.

"What do you know that was cool" the man sneered.

**Author's notes**

**Hello once again. Chapter 2 is done and this one took a fair bit longer than the first as it's over double the length I hope it turned out okay. Some good guesses in the first chapter for who the servants were. The brief clash between assassin and saber should clear up who saber is at this point. So now the question is who are assassin, lancer, archer and berserker. And before people ask yes there is a reason berserker retains his sanity which I will go into in future chapters. I will start chapter three next week as it's the bank holiday weekend so it may be up then but no promises. Sorry if some of you are disappointed that the fight was so short but at this stage in the war I doubt either masters want their servants abilities telegraphed around like that and saber was only on recon. Plus added bonus saber now thinks assassin is caster, not sure how I will implement that yet but thought it was cool at the time so in it goes. Finally lots of reviews plz it gets me motivated not just on who servants are but please guess that too but any feedback or criticism you have so far, obviously no spamming. Thanks a bunch and see you next time on Fate/Another.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/Another

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters featured in this story**

"_How did I get stuck with such a stubborn servant"_ waver thought to himself as he followed the pink haired girl. "Princess we really ought to find a place to stay; we can't just keep wandering the street the whole time"

"Hush waver I know. While the grail may have provided adequate information about these modern nights seeing it first hand is something else entirely" lancer remarked.

"While it still pales in comparison to Sindria this Fuyuki city is still rather impressive"

"I'm glad you feel that way but there is no reason to stay out on the street and make ourselves a target for the other masters, especially now that all the servants have been summoned" said waver nervously.

"Very well Waver, then where do you suggest we seek accommodation, that hotel across the street looks rather suitable" lancer commented whilst pointing across the street to a very expensive looking hotel.

Waver stared in shock "A-A-Absolutely not, that's a five star hotel; I don't have that kind of money!"

At this lancer crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

**A few hours later**

Lying on the bed of his new room Waver let out a loud sigh and the rolled over onto his side. "Well at least that was simpler than I thought"

A grin turning up on her face "I was surprised waver, you are surprisingly efficient in those memory charms of yours, I am most pleased".

Despite the subtle jab at his 'surprising efficiency' Waver let it slide. Sitting up to face the girl waver spoke "Lancer moving forward it probably best if we discuss tactics, for us to win this war I am going to need a grasp of your abilities"

Lancer frowned "Waver. Before that you are missing out on something vital."

Waver raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Before we talk tactics first I feel we should tell each other our wishes"

Waver had not been expecting this; he had assumed the content of her wish would not have been something the girl would have wanted to divulge, but to bring it up so candidly caught him slightly off guard.

"My wish huh" Waver mused. "My wish I guess is to be respected by my peers, for my academic theories to be treated with the same level of respect as that of a magus from an old family" waver said whilst puffing out his chest in pride.

This reaction was met with a swift chop to the forehead from Lancer.

"Hey what was that for" Waver cried while rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Idiot" lancer said while looking at him with disappointment.

"What do you mean? What right do you have to scoff at my wish? Waver said with a bit more anger in his voice than he originally intended.

"So if I have this straight you want to use an omnipotent wish granting vessel to solve your inadequacy issues" Lancer said with ice in her voice. "I repeat, Idiot".

"Something like that you can do with your own power. If people don't accept you force them into submission via any means at your disposal" Lancer stated proudly whilst clenching her fist.

"Don't be ridiculous" Waver cried "that's not the way the world works I can't just force people into submission"

Lancer folded her arms and looked down at waver while shaking her head. "Is that not what you were trying to do with your wish?"

Waver had no response to this, a heavy silence filled the room for a few minutes before Lancer spoke again. "I knew a boy, when I first met him I dismissed him as a failure third son of a third rate empire." That empire was struggling for survival and was on the brink of collapse, despite all this he didn't give up. Despite all the hardship he endured he reached into the pit and instead of falling into it he raised that country up again and set it on the path to recovery". "Like you waver people didn't respect him at first but through his hard work and effort he proved that if you fight for it then people will respect you" as she said this she smiled, that same warm smile from when they first met a few hours ago.

"That's all very well but your friend didn't have Lord El-Melloi hounding him at every turn" waver sighed.

"Who is this melon bread guy?"

"El-Molloi!" Waver grunted. Waver proceeded to inform Lancer about the abuse he suffered under his professor's hands and the fact that he was taking part in this war.

"Well then, this simplifies things" Lancer exclaimed

A confused look appeared on wavers face.

"In order to make you into more of a man we will eliminate melon bread from this war first, chop chop no time like the present" Lancer opened the window of the room and grabbed waver by the arm. She then proceeded to leap from the room waver in tow. The whole neighbourhood would soon be awakened by a shrill girlish scream echoing through the night. "Lanceeeeer!"

**At the same time elsewhere**

In the opulent study of the Tohsaka Manor a young man sat at the mahogany desk with his feet placed atop the surface is he idly played with the black king in his hand.

"ha-ha-ha" the youth laughed in a dry almost condescending tone.

"Does something amuse you rider?" Kire asked in a monotone voice.

"Why it certainly does Kire, I find it amusing that one such as I who was flooded with ambition in his life to the point where I made the whole world my enemy would be stuck with a master such as you who has no desire for himself" Rider smirked.

"Your disappointment falls on deaf ears rider, I simply make do with the hand fate has dealt me"

"Do not misunderstand Kotomine Kire" Rider said with a little more bite in his voice. "I never said I was disappointed, merely amused at this turn of events."

"Besides, I have informed you of some of the details of my past so you should very well know I spit in the face of fate. I am a man who carved a new future for my world out of the corpse of the old one sacrificing everything on my gamble"

Kire paused, it was true the stories the young man informed him of were indeed magnificent to the point it even shook Kire's own world view. He would look forward to the point where his servant's memories would start to bleed into his own so that he could verify these claims. "_Do I too have the power to change my fate, my very nature, perhaps answers will be revealed to me in the course of this war"._

"Then I expect great things from you Rider" a slight smile crept up momentarily at the corners of Kire's mouth. In fact uncharacteristically Kire felt impatient, excited even to begin this battle, however due to his servants skill set a wait and see approach was more prudent rather than actively engaging the enemy. First they needed to arrange the pieces on the board in order to put their opponents into check.

**Einzburn Mansion**

Iri and Maiya sat silently as Kiritsugu explained their plan of attack. It was a blitzkrieg type play hit the enemy fast and hard from various angles to take them down without a fight. Whilst the other masters were consolidating strength and mastering their servant's abilities, Kiritsugu saw little need for that. Servants were merely a distraction as long as Saber could keep his counterpart busy Kiritsugu was sure he could eliminate the target. Most of the masters in this war relied too heavily on their servant's prowess instead of their own ability, and besides his title of magus killer was not for show.

"This is a tactic that will only work once during these opening stages where other master's guards will be down. They will not anticipate an attack of such ferocity this early."Said Kiritsugu in an authoritative tone.

"As such we will aim to eliminate one of the higher priority targets in this war from the get go Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. As a professor of the Clock tower he presents a more significant threat than the Matou thus it would be in our best interest to eliminate him first, after which we can focus our attention on Tohsaka."

At this point Maiya spoke up "So while Saber engages the enemy I will position myself to the south of the hotel on the adjacent building in sniping position in case the target flees"

Kiritsugu nodded "we all have our parts to play in this operation, Iri you only need to Stay here and look after Ilya I don't want you exposed to danger on this mission, clear?"

Iri nodded "yes dear, you do not need to worry Saber will keep me safe after he completes his mission right Shu" Iri beamed as Saber faded into view.

"Not to worry lady Iri, no harm shall come to you" Saber Ouma Shu said with conviction, he may have failed with Inori but he would not fail here as a victory here would place him one step closer to seeing her again.

"Then make your final preparations we leave in 10" ordered Kiritsugu.

**Hotel**

Kayneth's head snapped round as he felt the presence of a magus enter the boundary field he set up around the hotel. They were still a little ways out but it was still troubling to have an encounter this early in the war, he had planned to sit out for most of the proceedings and strike once he had a full grasp of the opposition's abilities but that looked to no longer be an option.

"Archer you will need to go and engage the enemy" Kayneth snorted with derision.

"But Kayneth surely you intend to accompany him?" Sola asked.

"Why would I do that he is a tool to be used and discarded while my life has value, at this stage there is no benefit to putting my own person at risk"

"_You cowardly little cretin" _thought Sola. How she loathed the arranged marriage to this piece of filth. In truth she had not realised how bad he was till she started to spend time with Archer. The young man whilst being a bit stoic was surprisingly kind and warm once you got to know him. They may not have spent much time together but she cherished every bit of it. The young man had even mended her favourite top when she snagged some of the thread on a sharp surface, though she did find it a bit odd that a heroic spirit carried around a needle and thread.

"_I would be a much better master for Archer than Kayneth, between the two of us this war would be in the bag. In fact ill prove it"_

"In that case dear, ill confront the enemy with Archer, it would not do for him to run out of prana during the fight would it" Sola smiled sweetly.

Kayneth was suspicious but as he had no real reason to object he relented.

**Outside the Hotel**

Sola could see two figures waiting patiently half way down the road as she approached Archer by her side. When they came fully into view she was shocked.

"Velvet is that you?" "I'm surprised to see you take on a frontal assault; I always thought you were quite bright despite what Kayneth would say. It seems I was mistaken".

Despite the insult "I have no quarrels with you Sola-Ui tell Professor Kayneth to come down so we can settle the score" Lancer beamed with pride as Waver recited almost line for line what she told him to say so he would appear more intimidating.

"I'm afraid Mr. Velvet that you're going to have to deal with me, Archer" Sola ordered.

The young man Clad in white stepped in front and slipped a white and blue glove onto his hand.

Seeing this Lancer also stepped forward "good job Waver now leave the rest to me, just make sure that old hag does not get in the way"

Veins visibly pulsed on Sola's forehead "Archer destroy that little wench"

"_How troublesome"_ Archer and Waver thought at the same time.

Preparing to engage her foe Lancer removed the pin from her hair and to the shock of everyone it transformed into an ornate sea blue spear with a long blade at the end. In response to this a black and white bow manifested itself from the glove in Archer's hand. Taking their cue to leave both Sola and Waver retreated to a safe distance before the battle began.

The two Servants Locked eyes with each other "well I suppose it's polite to introduce one's self before battle" said lancer. "I'm servant lacer for this war and although our time together will be brief I hope you won't have any lingering resentment when I beat you here"

"Hmph, that some confidence you have, very well if it wasn't apparent from what I am holding I am Archer and I think you will need more than a pointy sick to beat me here".

Tension filled the air as the two servants stared each other down, waver gulped as a trickle of sweat ran down his brow the droplet hitting the floor, as it did Lancer ran towards her opponent.

Before she even reached her opponent Archer let loose a rain of arrows bathed in light and sent them flying right at lancer. Lancer stopped in her tracks and proceeded to spin her spear in a circular motion in order to create a makeshift shield, the arrows harmlessly impacted the spear.

While this may not have done any damage it gave archer a few precious seconds to launch another attack. Suddenly archer disappeared from Lancers vision _"shit where did he go" _As she thought this a sharp pain erupted from her back. It took Lancer a few moments to realise she had been shot as she turned to face her foe again.

Irritated she lunged at Archer again only for him to once again disappear and for her to feel another sharp jab in her back.

"Lancer" Waver murmured getting concerned that his servant was losing and getting worried at how quick Archer was, he was moving at speeds you would normally associate with assassin class.

"AHHH, DAMIT" Lancer yelled at her opponent. "How are you moving so quickly".

"Hirenkyaku" said Archer. "A quincy technique that allows the user to move at great speeds though it does use a lot of energy. But its served its purpose of softening you up. I'm sorry but this match is over"

A smug smile appeared on Lancers face "your right this is over"

Lancer raised her spear up.

"Spirit of sorrow and solitude, I command thee and thine"

"With my Magoi as your source, use your great power to bring my will to life"

"Come forth Vinea!"

At that moment Water started to encircle Lancer and took the shape of a dragon coiling around her body. At that moment she shot forth at speeds that rivalled archer much to everyone's surprise.

"_Shit not enough time to dodge"_ thinking that archer raised his bow up and formed a wall of light to help brace against the blow.

"I know that's not a shield idiot" lancer cried as she charged forward.

The Water dragon tore through arches meagre defence and left a large gash in his shoulder as Lancer rocketed past him.

"_Damn it, while that makeshift shield didn't stop the blow it at least prevented it from being a fatal hit. But who knew she could move that fast. Well one thing's for certain I won't be able to take her at close range even if I use Seele Schneider. I need to take control back and challenge her from long range"_

Archer used Hirenkyaku to put some distance between him and his opponent, this time however breathing more heavily from exertion. He raised his bow and fired another volley of arrows at his opponent only for them to collide with the water dragon forming a protective barrier for its owner.

"Your arrows won't hurt me anymore Archer" Lancer said with pride.

Archer paying her no mind fired of another salvo of arrows his largest one yet and buckled slightly as he fired due to the strain. This caused the arrows to veer wildly off target.

"Getting a bit tired over there" Lancer chided while still maintaining a defensive position.

At this a smirk crossed archers face that was imperceptible to everyone other than Sola who had been watching him carefully after seeing him take the hit from that water dragon. At this moment those arrows that seemed to be off target snapped back into a different direction and slammed forcefully into lancer back.

"Chaser shot successful".

**Inside the hotel foyer**

Kayneth stood poised ready to engage his enemy. He knew the enemy was already inside he could sense it, the faint trace of the Einzburn magus. Kayneth strode through the foyer.

"I am the ninth head of the Archibald family, Kayneth El-Melloi, reveal yourself Einzburn magus and let us duel for the grail." As Kayneth strode though the foyer his foot caught a trip wire and the room was rocked by a large explosion.

Once the dust settled it was revealed Kayneth was unharmed surrounded by a large metallic sphere.

"Volumen Hydragyrum, my absolute defence"

"It seems you must rely on traps, how low the Einzburn have fallen to employ a pathetic excuse for a mage such as yourself"

"No response... Very well this has been upgraded from a duel to an extermination."

Proceeding into the hallways Kayneth was unaware he was being watched by Emiya Kiritsugu.

"_So that's his Volumen Hydragyrum it's as sturdy as rumours say. The only thing in my arsenal that will pierce that will be my origin shot"_

Kiritsugu leaned into the hallway Kayneth was walking down twin Uzi's raised and unloaded the clip at him. Every single bullet bounced harmlessly off the metallic defence Kayneth had employed.

"hmph pathetic, it is time you died and realised your place, go Hydragyrum tear at his flesh" Kayneth bellowed.

A silvery claw shot across the room prepared to eviscerate Kiritsugu.

"Time alter double accel" for Kiritsugu everything seemed to be moving in slow motion allowing him to leap backwards and avoid the deadly swipe and then duck into another corridor.

"_Good everything proceeding as planned, with_ _that last failed attack he'll become overconfident in his defence and let his guard down"._

It was at this moment that Kayneth appeared again in front of Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu pulled a pistol from his pouch and fired at Kayneth.

"Is this it, how unoriginal I had hoped you would provide at least some entertainment for me" Kayneth sneered making no attempt to counter whatsoever completely assured in his own superiority.

At this moment Kiritsugu pulled a revolver from his pouch, it was a fairly beat up looking gun but if Kayneth had been paying attention instead of gloating he would have noticed the fearsome aura the gun was giving off.

Kiritsugu levelled the gun and then fired.

"Origin shot"

The bullet flew forward and pierced the metallic shield which while ineffective did skew the direction of the shot and instead of going into his heart hit his shoulder.

Kayneth roared in pain as blood seeped from the wound, Kiritsugu used this time to mount a retreat and prepare for his next strike.

"**Low class filth, how dare he injure me? I will make him pay for this dearly!"**

**With Lancer and Archer**

Both participants were breathing heavily sweat drenched their faces but oddly both couldn't help but smile. For both participants it had been a while since they were forced to fight seriously.

"What's say we kick this up a notch" lancer grinned.

"Sure I could use a good workout" replied archer.

"I hope you have room in this party for one more"

Both lancer and Archer were startled and turned their heads in the direction of the voice, only to see a teen sitting on a bench.

"How long have you been there?" asked lancer.

"Oh long enough"

"I have to admit your both impressive but I have orders from my master to take you both out here"

Suddenly a wave of killing intent flooded the area.

"Waver, get out of here now, things are going to get a bit rough"

"You too Sola, I advise you return to Kayneth"

Both mages seeing the looks on their servant's faces decided not to argue and left in opposite directions.

After waiting for them to leave the mysterious servant asked "are you both ready now?"

"Yes I appreciate you not attacking our masters" Archer replied

"Think nothing of it, I don't relish killing so I would prefer to settle this between ourselves and trust if the situation is ever reversed both of you will extend to me the same courtesy"

At this both Lancer and Archer nodded taking up fighting positions.

The combatants were laid out in a triangle giving each of them a solid view of the others.

Making the first move was saber that judging archer to be the most troublesome dashed towards him whilst pulling out the obsidian sword void from his chest.

Archer in response pulled one of his Seele Schneider from his belt and parried the sword slash from saber that had a surprising amount of weight causing his knee to buckle.

Seeing the opportunity this presented Lancer decided this was no time to be holding back.

"Spirit of sorrow and isolation dwell in my body Vinea!"

Her pink dress falling away lancer was enveloped in a sphere of water that glowed with an otherworldly light. Bursting forth from the sphere was Lancer covered in aquamarine scales that covered most of her body and a white silk sash tied at her waist, her trademark pink hair now a sea blue/green giving her the look of a mermaid?

"Vainel Arros (Water God's Spears)" Lancer Cried sending a vortex of water in the shape of a spear flying at the other two servants who were still in the middle of their clash. Due to this the two could not completely avoid the attack and were both caught slightly doing damage to both of their mid sections.

Saber then backed off. _"Hare I need your help"_ dismissing his sword he the plunged his hand deep inside his chest and pulled out some bandages. The bandages wrapped themselves around his wounds and proceeded to heal him completely.

Archer looked on in annoyance as he knew this was not good. Having been quite wounded from lancers last attack, against a noble phantasm that healed he was not sure in his current condition he could win.

"Okay time to take this up a notch" Saber declared.

"_Kido, Inori I need your strength" _Dismissing the bandages saber reached into his chest and pulled out not only the obsidian sword but a gun as well and with a blinding flash of light the two noble phantasms merged together to create a new blade.

The new blade looked exactly like the old one with the exception of the handle now being a trigger and the edge of the blade now extruding an azure light.

Felling as light as a feather saber vanished from sight.

"What that's impossible that's even faster than my Hirenkyaku or the flash step" archer staggered in disbelief. Neither Archer nor Lancer could keep track of saber with their eyes as he dashed from building to building using them to propel himself and increase his speed.

Once he reached max speed he used the nearest wall to rocket forward and slash both lancer and archer across the chest drawing blood from of them.

Both enemy servants collapsed to their knees from that last strike. However even though saber landed that last hit his breath was ragged and he looked exhausted.

"I guess that's good enough for now master should have completed his mission. And frankly fighting two servants is a bit tiring. I guess we will continue this fight another day, later then" and with that saber faded from view.

"Wait you bastard!" cried lancer _"Damn if that guy didn't interfere I'm sure I could have taken archer. Oh well nothing else to be gained here". _And with that lancer also faded from view leaving archer the last servant in the vicinity.

Suddenly an explosion occurred behind him at the site of the hotel.

"Oh no master" archer said as he dashed towards the hotel.

**Meanwhile during the course of the fight**

Sola-Ui did what she was told she ran, she ran so fast through the street she did not notice the boy in the black school uniform with gold trimming stepping into the path holding a box full of fruit. Sola slammed right into him sending him as well as the box and its contents flying.

"oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I was in such a rush" even though she needed to flee she felt so bad she stopped and picked the boy up from the ground and helped him collect his things.

"That's quite alright; I'm tougher than I look, though the president is going to chew me out for dropping these apples. I was just making my way back to Ashford academy, what about you miss why the rush?" the boy asked.

Finally looking the boy in the face Sola seemed to still be stressed and after a short conversation was on her way. However the oddest thing happened the bell on the nearby church started ringing symbolising that it was eleven o'clock, sola dismissed the thought as she ran in the direction of the hotel as she knew for a fact that it could not be long past ten thirty as the fight started at ten. Someone at the church was clearly getting sloppy.

**Hotel Interior **

Explosions continued to assault the building as Kayneth ploughed into the traps that Kiritsugu had set. He was getting sloppy, Kiritsugu knew it, that hit from the origin shot had shredded what little self control the man had and now all he was doing was attacking in a blind fury.

"Double accel"

Kiritsugu dodged three more metallic tentacles and chucked a grenade at Kayneth. The concussive force sent the man stumbling. Despite not doing any damage Kayneth's absolute defence was in tatters. Half its original thickness and gaps appearing everywhere.

"It looks like we're about done here" Kiritsugu stated calmly.

"Don't kid me you trash, we're done when I say we're done!" Kayneth Growled.

At this comment Kiritsugu drew the Revolver again. At this gesture Kayneth visibly flinched. What Kayneth didn't know is the origin shot was more than a mere gun. It was what made Kiritsugu feared as the magus killer. The shot literally destroyed the targets magic circuits, which was a fate worse than death for a proud high born mage such as Kayneth. It was for this very reason that his control over his Volumen Hydragyrum had become so impaired. The more he tried to use it the more irreparably damaged his circuits became. He didn't know it yet but his life as a magus was already over.

"I see you fear this gun. Your quite right to, however I see no point in wasting a second shot on you, you're done"

After saying this Kiritsugu turned his back on his opponent and walked away.

A frustrated and livid Kayneth had had enough. "You won't make a mockery out of me" he screamed and charged Kiritsugu.

Not even pausing Kiritsugu kept on walking, and then suddenly in the background he heard glass shattering.

Kayneth was not sure what happened one moment he was running and then the next he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He placed his hand on his stomach and it came away crimson. As his consciousness faded he still had no clue what happened. His body crumpled in a heap on the floor.

**Adjacent building**

Smoke bellowing from the barrel of her rifle Maiya stood up and took a long drag from her cigarette before reaching for her radio.

"Target Neutralised"

**Hotel Bedroom**

Having carried his master back here archer felt ashamed. He may not have liked the man, in fact he hated the man but he was still his master and he failed to protect him.

Noticing archers scowl Sola spoke up "It's not your fault dear, if Kayneth had not been so stubborn and pig headed he would not be in this position now".

Archer nodded.

"Now can you give us a moment alone I need to speak to my fiancé?"

Archer complied and left to scout the perimeter.

Feeling his presence vanish Sola entered Kayneth's bedroom.

"Oh poor thing look how beat up you are, don't worry my dear with the state you're in you can't continue as a master but fear not I will take up the charge in your stead.

Kayneth could barely move but he managed to twist his neck and look at his fiancé.

"Are you mad woman all I need is some time to heal and I will be fit to fight?

Suddenly Sola's movements became a bit more unnatural and her irises were tinted with a red circle. Her mannerisms also shifted becoming much more aggressive.

"it seems you do not know you place, you can either give me your command seals willingly or I can make you taste all of the circles of hell before I kill you" "I assume you remember my grandfather was the chief intelligence advisor at clocktower in his day, let's just say it runs in the family".

Kayneth was not stupid he knew what 'intelligence advisor' really meant, and even if it was before his time those rumours still persisted.

"Ok sola calm down I'll give you the command seals."

"I Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi give up my rights as master to Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri"

The moment the last syllable was muttered a knife flashed from her hand and embedded itself in Kayneth's ribcage. Not even bothering to watch the last drop of light leave his eyes sola left the room with her new command seals in tow.

Once she left the room the red glow round her eyes disappeared and she found herself disorientated.

"Wait where am I, where is Kayneth and archer".

Suddenly noticing the command seals on her hand she turned around and frantically searched their suite until she found the room that held a now dead Kayneth. She then let out a scream.

**Elsewhere Fuyuki City**

Berserker returned to his base of operations with two children tucked under his arms. Getting tonight's food has been rather easy, there were lots of brats in this city without anybody watching them so getting a few morsels was not hard work.

While he did admit it was a pain it was far better than being around that lunatic that was supposed to be his master. Berserker did not care that the fool killed but rather he killed without any sense of purpose or a grand goal. However now that he was on this earth he had a second chance the star tattoo on his neck had stopped burning ever since he had been summoned which meant on this earth there were no insufferable Joestars to get in his way.

Berserker reached for the stone mask that sat on the side, an unexpected consequence of being summoned in this war was that he was no longer a mere vampire he was closer in existence to one of the pillar men. As such he now needed to use the stone mask to feed. He placed the mask on the face of the young child and immediately four tendrils sprang from the mask and buried themselves into the child's skull with a sickening crack as it broke through the bone.

"I never get tired of seeing that" berserker smirked.

"In a few more days I will be at full strength and I can take out the rest of these weaklings and claim this grail. Not long now".

Berserker then bared his fangs and sunk them deep into the child's neck leaving behind a shrivelled corpse as not only blood but muscle and flesh was devoured.

**Authors notes**

**Hey back again longest chapter yet. Here is the promised first fight of the series; I hope everyone liked it as this is my first time ever writing a fight scene. I think I managed to show off each servant's strengths and weaknesses. Lancer being good in close quarters and having some good coverage, thought there is a lot more she can do with her djinn equip so stay tuned. Archer is fast and a tactical fighter so if that fight had not been interrupted it really could have gone either way as he also still has lots up his sleeves, you bleach watchers will probably have a good idea. And saber, saber was a bit harder to write but the ability to combine voids is cool so ill tinker with that. So far all the servants have been guessed bar lancer so come on guys this should be easy now after the fight. Plus how you like the story so far, any comments on bits you like and criticism on bits you don't. Please keep it constructive. Did you like the way the fight was written? Anyway the next chapter will be in a few weeks so I'll see you next time on Fate/Another. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fate/Another

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters featured in this story**

**With Assassin**

Assassin stood perched on the rooftop of a nearby building having viewed the events that unfolded beneath him. _"Well that was slightly unexpected"_ Assassin thought. _"It appears I may have underestimated Saber somewhat. Thankfully I did not engage him without getting a grasp on his abilities. His speed was unexpected but I am used to dealing with worse like those 'youth' spouting knuckleheads back home. Though it's odd yes he was fast but the movements them self were strange, rather than an application of pure speed it almost seemed as if he became weightless. Either way it is of no consequence it is still well within the range of my sharingan's ability to track, though that healing ability could pose a problem."_

**Bang**

Assassin heard a gunshot ring out in the night. It was faint it appeared to have been muffled by a silencer, but apparently his years of training as a ninja were not for nothing as he was always keenly aware of the details of his surroundings. Disappearing into a puff of smoke as was trademark of the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) Assassin left to find the source of the shot.

On the roof of a building adjacent to the hotel stood Maiya. She was packing up her rifle preparing to head back and rendezvous with Kiritsugu. As she stood up and prepared to head for the door to the roof she jumped back startled as a man she had never seen before now stood before her. Man however greatly underplayed the gravity of his presence; it was almost suffocating especially those blood red eyes with three black tomoe that circled his pupils.

"I suppose I should thank you, that's one less master for me to deal with in this war you have my gratitude" Assassin said coldly whilst staring Maiya in the eyes. "However there is still one more service you can perform for me, Magen: Kasegui no jutsu (Demonic Illusion: shackling stakes technique)".

From Maiya's point of view it appeared she had been transported to a distant location, a lake filled with blood. The smell was repugnant, if you looked closely you could even see limbs scattered like debris around the pool. Maiya however was placed at the centre of the lake staked to a pole. Her training made her resistant to physical harm, but somehow this felt different like it was bypassing all her defences and flaying a raw nerve.

"The final thing I require from you is information, this process can be painless if you cooperate or I can make you experience pain you never thought possible, it's your choice."

Maiya looked at the servant from her precarious position. She knew full well that this probably would not end well for her. But Hell be dammed if she was going to betray the trust Kiritsugu had in her. He may have never really returned her affections but she loved him all the same. "Heh" Maiya snorted "I think you will find me harder to break than you anticipated, do to me what you will but you will never get anything from me"

Assassin simply looked at her and shrugged "that's what everyone says at first, but believe me when I say this everyone has a limit, a breaking point when the pain stops merely being pain and becomes something else. It becomes the only thing that exists for you and eats away at everything that you are, and after you are broken; and you will break you will tell me everything I need and then I will kill you."

Assassin paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "So you have two choices, the easy way or the hard way".

"Screw you!" Maiya said as she spat in his face.

"Hard way it is".

**Next day unknown location**

Sola-Ui sat on the bed trying to get her head around what happened last night. "Archer I don't understand. One minute I was speaking with Kayneth the next I'm standing beside his corpse. I guess it must be shock. I remember briefly leaving the room, to get him some water I think? But when I returned he was dead and these command seals were on my hand. The only way that could have happened was if he transferred his right as a master to me, this makes no sense" Sola said cradling her head in her arms.

This was all very strange archer thought to himself, he was not overly familiar with the transfer of master rights but judging from Sola's testimony he sensed no foul play at work, she was indeed telling the truth, that much was certain. "Do not disturb yourself" Archer said in a soothing voice. "Clearly master realised he was on deaths door and chose you to carry on in his stead, that is the only logical explanation. Therefore we he have a duty not just to ourselves but to his memory to win this war". Archer did not like his previous master but if he was to win this war Sola could not be in a state of depression. Truly he had no idea of what was going on in Kayneth's head but if him saying that rallied her confidence then so be it.

Really Archer wanted to spend this time productively, planning countermeasure for lancer and saber but given his masters current mental state that was not an option. Therefore he sat on the bed next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Sola was slightly shocked by this, her cool and composed servant was showing her such tenderness. She had always suspected he was a gentle soul; if the knitting had not given that away. But still she was grateful, looking up at him and smiling she then proceeded to rest her head against his chest and soon enough she had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Thankful she was at rest archer let out a sigh. As much as he wanted to get back to the war even he admitted that something like this was nice every once in a while.

**With Waver and Lancer**

Lancer still rather irritated that her confrontation with archer was interrupted paced back and forth in the bedroom.

"Lancer, you being angry is not going to help anybody, and as far as I'm concerned you were splendid. I have never seen anything so amazing before and I'm sure that next time we will win hands down"

Wavers comments seemed to placate the disgruntled heroic spirit somewhat.

"Well I suppose the night was not a total waste, I had a chance to fight archer and we gained some information on saber, so for now I suppose I can be satisfied"

Pleased that his servant was no longer pouting Waver threw himself onto the bed as he was still tired from last night after replenishing lancers prana reserves.

"still I am troubled at how little we know about the other masters and servants so far as we can only assume that at least one or two caught wind of last night's battle, worst case scenario all of them did" Waver complained.

Lancer scrunched up her face a little hearing this "hmmm, I would have to agree in this case waver. The most important thing when fighting a war is information, and it would seem that we are clearly lacking in that department. And as they say discretion is the better part of valour."

"Hmm, I would have thought you would have been keen to go in all guns or in your case spears blazing" waver said not hiding his surprise at lancers calm and rational decision.

A vein proceeding to pulse in her forehead let Waver know that he should have kept his mouth shut. "How rude! I will have you know that as an imperial princess I have commanded many expeditions and lead my household to victory countless times, I would not have been able to do that if I ran in guns blazing. _All of the time_" she quietly added.

Waver pretended not to hear the last part and apologised to lancer, as even though he may have comparatively few years on this earth he knew how troublesome certain women could be and decided it would be far easier for him just to make peace, after all despite that last part she did have a good point, and what did he really know about military tactics.

**Matou Manor**

As you might expect of a magus family that had the matou's reputation, the matou manor was a dark and dreary place devoid of colour and life aside from the crest worms that if one listened carefully they would hear them scurrying around the foundations of the house. A boundary field surrounding the house kept the residence in isolation as any non magus that approached would subconsciously make the decision to steer clear. It was not anything overt but reacted with the primal part of the human brain that sensed danger and discomfort; this had allowed the matou family to conduct their magical research in peace for generations.

At present Kariya was walking through the halls of the large residence clutching his chest with an anguished look on his face. The skin on his body continued to contort and writhe as the crest worms thrashed beneath the surface. It was a wonder that he could even stand, the pain he felt from having his body literally devoured from within was unimaginable, and all for the small amount of prana he could extract from the process.

"Damn I'm pathetic" Kariya complained as he coughed into his hand, as he brought his mouth away he could see the hand stained crimson.

"I don't have long left, just a little more time; all I need is a little more time".

As he pulled himself off the floor from where he stumbled he noticed a haze of violet from out of the corner of his eyes darting back down the hallway.

"_Sakura" _he thought. All this, all the pain and humiliation of being in servitude to that bastard zouken was all for that little girl.

He often thought of her as the daughter he never had. And the only regret he felt about his current actions is that he would not live to raise and protect her himself. He wanted to give her a happy life as lord knows she deserves it. In fact no he thought to himself, lord nothing if there was a god he wanted no part of it. It disgusted him to think that there could be an all powerful force in this world that let things like that happen to an innocent child.

Of course the irony did not escape him that that while he railed against god he was still seeking another omnipotent entity to solve his problems in the form of the Holy Grail.

"_Can't seem to win can I"._

Limping down the hall after Sakura, he entered a small bedroom. Normally you would expect a Childs bedroom to be bight and colourful, full of life. What awaited him was a dark room with only the barest of amenities.

Approaching the girl who now sat on the bed.

"Sakura... how are you feeling today?"

The girl acknowledged his presence by looking up. His gaze was met by ice cold violet eyes that betrayed no hint of emotion. The sort of eyes that was associated with soldiers returning from war that had seen atrocities far too gruesome for their minds to cope with.

Kariya reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, as he did she visibly flinched. Kariya had to hold back his anger _"what has that old bastard done!" _Kariya remembered a sweet girl who not long ago would have jumped into his arms and pestered him to carry her on his shoulders. Now she was so scarred from her treatment that she flinched in fear from mere physical contact.

"It's okay Sakura, it's just me uncle Kariya there's no need to be afraid"

"Uncle kariya" she said softly some warmth returning to her glazed over eyes.

"Yes Sakura it's me, don't worry it won't be long now. Soon ill get you out of here so you can return to your mother, father and sister".

"Because of the holy grail" she said.

"How do you know about that" Kariya said with surprise.

"Grandfather told me, he said that when you fail it will be my responsibility to retrieve it" the coldness creeping back into her eyes.

Noticing this Kariya tenderly wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tightly.

"Listen to me sakura, put all of those thoughts out of your mind. Just leave everything to me. I swear ill protect you and get you out of here".

Her body recoiled and squirmed under his embrace.

"Protect me?" she said with venom in her voice. "Protect me like how mother and father were supposed to protect me".

"They gave me away! They gave me to him! And you say you will protect me and hand me back to the people who did this to me!" as she said this she lifted up her top to reveal scars and symbols branded onto her body. Wet hot tears streamed down her face with no end in sight, it was like a dam had broken and all that pent up rage and emotion came pouring out.

Kariya felt tears start to flow from his face as he reached out to her again only for her to bat his hand away.

"Sakura, your mother still loves you, I still love you"

"Well I don't love her. You're the only one who cares for me, the only one who was willing to fight for me. They were too concerned about the Tohsaka legacy to ever care for me" she said shaking in sadness and rage.

"I wish you were my father" she said quietly.

It took all of Kariya's resolve not to break down in front of the little girl. _"Damn that bastard Zouken and damn that Tohsaka for doing this to his own daughter, he knew what he was sentencing her too and did it anyway" _

"Sakura, try to get some sleep, I promise you I will do everything I can to get you out of here okay. So be a brave girl and hold on a little bit longer".

After crying for so long the girl seemed to have tired herself out and thus relented to his request.

After tucking her in Kariya then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well" he said as he exited the room.

**Einzburn Mansion**

Silence was the prevailing theme in the Einzburn chapel; no one knew what to say, Iri was openly weeping at the tragedy that had occurred the previous night. She knew the war would have tragedies; it was even her assigned role to be one of those however she thought that even when she was gone Maiya would be around to take care of Kiritsugu and Iliya.

On the marble pedestal in the front of the room lay Maiya's body. Taken out of her usual attire she was now dressed in a white silk dress.

It had come as a shock to everyone to find her deceased after the successful mission against archer's master. When Maiya did not report in at the scheduled time Kiritsugu became very worried and immediately went out in search for her. What he found was her body on the same rooftop from which she was positioned to snipe from but with her neck broken.

Was it retaliation in response to them dealing with archer's master? No that seemed unlikely as it did not fit archer's modus operandi, thus it was safe to assume that a third party was involved.

"Iri, because of what has happened we are going to have to rearrange our timetable for dealing with the other masters. I want you to take over reconnaissance duty with your familiars" kiritsugu said in a perfectly neutral expression.

"But kiritsugu" Iri said with tears still flowing,

"I know it's painful but we are at war Iri, we neither have the time or luxury of weakness at this point. Remember who we are doing this for, to make a world where our daughter can live in peace".

Iri's expression steeled at this although it was painful to lose a comrade she did indeed have a dream worth fighting for, Kiritsugu's dream. If it was to achieve that she was prepared to become the vessel for the Holy Grail even if it meant never seeing her daughter grow up.

"I understand we just need to honour her sacrifice by making sure we succeed".

**Matou Manor **

Assassin sat preparing to brief his master on last night's events; he would have preferred to have done this sooner but his master was in no state to hear a report after resupplying assassin's prana after the use of his sharingan.

Another reason was it gave assassin time to digest the information he received from that woman. In truth he was rather impressed by her resolve, she had not relinquished much information and assassin was even forced to cut his interrogation short when he sensed people approaching. It was times like these he wished he knew a few of the yamanaka clan techniques.

"So assassin what information did you manage to uncover?"

"The master of saber is a man named Emiya Kiritsugu, apparently a famed magus hunter, his servant is Ouma Shu. I admit I am not aware of a heroic spirit by that name, then again this whole world is vastly different from Konoha anyway".

This was a matter that intrigued Kariya, Assassin had mention this Konoha place before, and while he had not been informed of much of his heroic spirits legacy for safety reasons Konoha had definitely come up before. Judging from assassin's appearance he certainly appeared Japanese but when Kariya had done his research he had found no trace of a Konoha in any historical document.

"Unfortunately the woman would not part with any information regarding his abilities or noble phantasm. She was quite stubborn and I did not have sufficient time to extract that information"

"That's fine Assassin as it stands we already poses a significant advantage over our opponents, you did watch the fights with your sharingan yes?"

"Of course master. While I will not be able to imitate their techniques as they are not ninjustsu I can certainly counter them after seeing them so intimately" assassin said with some measure of pride in his voice.

"Good, that will help us in the latter half of the war. However for now our primary target will remain Tohsaka Tokiomi".

Assassin understood the need for revenge very well; he only hoped his master's malice would not hinder them going forward. Preferably he would have liked to deal with Tokiomi in the latter stages of the war after he had revealed his hand. At this stage they did not even know who his servant was or even the class.

"Master, while I do understand your desire to deal with Tokomi, for the moment I advise caution. An opportunity will soon present itself and at that moment we will strike. I also ask you to remember I am servant assassin not saber so a frontal assault will not be to our advantage".

Assassins words made sense to Kariya however he was on a time restraint, he knew better than most he was not long for this world. Heck he was not even sure he would have the stamina for the whole war, thus eliminating Tokiomi early was imperative. Though recklessness would help no one.

"Very well assassin, for now we will gather information and play it safe. But only for so long".

**Einzburn Mansion**

At the west wing of the mansion stood a tower and at the very top of that tower was a bright room adorned with plush animals and brightly coloured quilts. Kiritsugu opened the door to this room and a moment later was bowled over by a miniature white haired girl.

"Papa!" the girl cried in delight.

It had been so long since little Iliya had seen her papa so she was not about to miss the opportunity to latch on to him with all her might.

Most who knew Kiritsugu knew him as a stoic faced hard arse individual, and would have given greater odds to the sky being purple than Kiritsugu smiling.

However as this little bundle of joy bowled him over and sat on his chest he could not help but crack a smile. This was something he sorely needed after last night's incident. All that was relevant in that instance was a father spending time with his daughter.

"Iliya what have I told you about ploughing into me like that"

The little girl pouted at this "stupid papa, you deserved it, you said you would visit me last week but you never did"

Kiritsugu let out a laugh before lifting her off his chest and placing her on the bed.

"I'm sorry honey but you know both mama and I are busy at the moment, you forgive me right" Kiritsugu said while giving his attempt at puppy dog eyes that would have scared most people shitless.

The little girl however burst out laughing; she could not stay mad at her papa, especially when he made a face like that. She reached over and once again wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you".

A warm smile once again crept over his face. This was a side of him that was only for her, his little princess. He would not like to think what would happen to her if he failed in this war. She would be modified to become the next grail vessel, something he would not allow to happen. Thus it was imperative he get his wish, he would become the hero he always strove to be.

What followed from an outside perspective would seem completely unremarkable, just a father playing with his daughter. No conflict no deep significance just a relaxed family environment. However to the two present it was the most important thing in the world even if only for a few hours.

After putting Iliya to bed Kiritsugu once again descended the tower to head back to his study. He had a lot of work to do, the loss of Maiya meant he had to re-strategise. The plan was to take out Tokiomi in the same manner as Kayneth. High born magi tend to underestimate the effectiveness of simple firearms giving him a clear advantage. This plan would now have to be scrapped. There was a lot of work ahead with not much time to do it in.

**Fuyuki City Streets (Night)**

Berserker had a good haul tonight, three limp bodies hung underneath his arm as he travelled back to his hideout. His Prana was now at about 60% he only needed to do this for a few more nights to be at full strength.

As he rounded the corner he heard a strange screeching sound followed by flashing lights. A metal object approached that seemed to be the cause of the light and sound. From the box two individuals dressed in a sort of uniform appeared. He assumed it must be this world's equivalent of law enforcement.

"You there, halt this is the police. Place those bodies on the ground then turn around slowly with your arms raised"

Berserker turned around and smirked showing to white fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Insects, who are you to order one as great as I, be gone before you cause me to strike you down I already have my quota of meat for the night"

The police officers did not take kindly to this "put them down now or we will open fire!"

Berserker was willing to let them go before purely to not waste any energy, now though they had threatened him and that could not be allowed to stand.

Suddenly the right arm of one of the officers erupted as red frozen liquid pierced the skin.

"ahhh my arm, what the fuck my arm!" the man howled if you were to look at it would seem the blood in the officers arm had frozen then expanded enough to jut out of the skin in a spiked formation.

Seeing his comrade in danger the second officer opened fire and landed three shots right into the large mans chest.

Thinking the threat neutralised the officer let out a sigh of relief until his brain kicked in again and he saw the large man had not fallen, but instead stood there with a menacing grin on his face.

The man strode forward as the officer continued to unload into his chest.

"W-what are you?"

Berserker smiled again "your lord and master"

With a swift swipe of his hand berserker removed the two men's heads from their body which let loose a torrent of blood in spurts from their neck coating berserkers face.

A sickening slurp could be heard around that area as berserker ran his tongue around the outskirts of his mouth lapping up the precious life fluid.

"Hmmm 33 years, good vintage"

**Omake: Episode 1 Hour of Darkness**

The Netherworld, a place where strife and deception are common place. If one is strong enough they can rise up the ranks and claim the title of overlord. This is a story where one such overlord was summoned by mistake into the Holy Grail war.

As the smoke cleared in front of kiritsugu a figure stood there with is arms crossed over his bare chest with his red scarf blowing in the wind (which was strange because they were inside) his blue hair formed into the shape of two antenna.

"Hahahahahahaha what fool was brave enough to summon me Overlord Laharl" the boy's shrill voice boomed throughout the mansion.

Kirtsugu was taken aback by the loud and rather arrogant young man in front of him.

"You puny human come over here"

"You... you are not King Arthur king of knights".

"How perceptive of you, fool as I stated I am the overlord Laharl, you should be grateful to have a servant as powerful as me, especially since I just finished grinding in the item world".

Kiritsugu was completely confused why was he an overlord and what the hell is an item world?

Thus overlord Laharl was unleashed upon the Holy Grail war to be the bane of many people's existence. How will this frightening individual change the course of fate?

To be continued.

**Author's notes**

**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but this one was meant to be an aftermath for chapter 3 and I did not want to introduce too many new things in this one so I sort of ran out of things to talk about. Also over 1200 views so far so thanks very much to all the readers lets try and push to the big 2k. Decided to do a short omake at the end because I have been playing disgaea d2 recently and thought why not, so your gonna get a series of 2-300 word omake's at the end of the chapter chronicling Laharl in the war. For those of you still wondering here are the servants in the war:**

**Saber- Ouma Shu- Guilty Crown**

**Archer-Ishida Uryuu- Bleach**

**Rider- Lelouch Vi Britannia- Code Geass**

**Caster- Edward Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Assassin- Uchiha Sasuke- Naruto**

**Lancer- Kougyoku ren- Magi the labyrinth of magic**

**Berserker- Dio Brando- JoJo's Bizare Adventure**

**In the coming chapters I will post up the stats for the servants.**

**So as always please review, and see you next time on Fate/Another.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fate/Another Chapter 5

**Three days later Tohsaka Manor**

"This is Yukari Kobayashi reporting on site for Fuyuki city news. Following the brutal attack three nights ago on two of Fuyuki cities finest the prime suspect in the Fuyuki kidnapping case seems to have stuck again. Eye witness accounts placed the suspect at the old youth centre where local kids are rumoured to congregate".

"We have eye witness testimony that the culprit and I quote 'disappeared right in front of our eyes only to suddenly be right behind us and incapacitate my friends and I'. Supernatural event or fear induced reaction from a bunch of teenagers? This is for our viewers to decide. Back to you in the studio Suki"

"Thanks very much Yukari, as we have just heard a group of five teens were attacked two of which were taken hostage. We have recently acquired permission from the Fuyuki city police department to air the coms broadcast between dispatch and the two officers that were recently killed; I must warn viewers that some of the content may be considered graphic".

"Dispatch this is officer 459, I have eyes on a possible suspect in the recent kidnappings, Caucasian male, blonde hair, 7-7.5ft tall, carrying two unconscious children under his arm, how should we proceed, over"

"Officer 459, this is dispatch. You have permission to apprehend target. Another squad car will be at your location eta 7 minutes, over"

"Much obliged dispatch, over"

"You there, halt this is the police. Place those bodies on the ground then turn around slowly with your arms raised"

"Insects, who are you to order one as great as I, be gone before you cause me to strike you down I already have my quota of meat for the night"

"Put them down now or we will open fire!"

"Ahhh my arm, what the fuck my arm!"

'Gunshots can be heard'

"W-what are you?"

"Your lord and master"

'A sickening crunch can be heard'

'tszzzzzzzzzzz static can be heard coming from the feed'

"And this is where the broadcast cuts out, our hope and prayers go out to the officer's families and the families of the kidnapped victims. Please if you have any information or have had a sighting of the described individual please call the number that will be appearing at the bottom of your screen"

Ed clicked a button on the remote and turned off the TV, it was distracting him from his work and Rin kept glancing at it rather than do the tasks he had assigned her.

"Rin, concentrate alchemy is not something that you can precede with half heartedly" he said sternly.

Despite that he was very impressed with her progress. He had not let her do any practical activities yet but it was simply startling to see how quickly she was absorbing the information he gave her.

Placed on his lap was a laptop computer "man I wish we had these back home" he thought with some glee. Rin had been badgering him for days to see what he was working on, but he sternly told her not until he had finished. Ed smiled slightly at the memory of her pouting face as it was quite cute and he derived no small amount of pleasure from teasing her during his lessons.

Due to the passive nature of his master he found himself with very little to do in relation to the war as Kotomine and his servant provided all of the information they received. Now Ed did not particularly like Tokiomi but he did have to admit that the free time afforded to him was useful as he could work on his pet project and spend time tutoring Rin.

Ed set down the computer for a moment with a grin on his face. "Right time for a pop quiz and if you get any questions wrong I will put you through a punishment game" he said with a gleefully evil smirk on his face.

Rin shuddered at this, even though she had only been studying under him for a few days she had already been subjected to two punishment games. The first had her doing push ups wearing weighted clothing and the second saw her do ten laps round the Tohsaka estate. Frankly it was exhausting. worst of all he justified it by saying that mages were too flabby and reliant on their magic while alchemists, especially state alchemists would hone their body and use in conjunction with their alchemy, and that she should be glad he did not train her like his teacher taught him. The tales alone sent a shudder down rin's spine. She had absolutely no desire to be chucked on an island to fend for herself for a month.

The first few questions were surprisingly easy and she had no problem answering. However the final series of questions were more difficult.

"Hmm doing well so far, okay last two questions. Firstly explain the process behind the act of transmutation"

Rin took a deep breath "the first stage of transmuting any object is understanding, an alchemist must have an intimate understanding of the atomic and molecular structure of not only the item she wishes to use as material but also the item she wishes it to become. The second element is deconstruction; an alchemist must break down the physical structure of the material into a more malleable form. And finally reconstruction, shaping the material into the new intended object.

Ed nodded his head approvingly.

"And finally the concept most beginner alchemists struggle the most to comprehend, I would like you to explain the principle of equivalent exchange".

Rin winced as she knew this question was coming. It was a foreign concept to her as a lot of magic simply worked because it worked. Yes you may expend prana but that same prana can be used to create fire, light, water practically anything you can think of seemingly without limit. yet here was this principle that required specific ingredients in order to function. Still it did make sense as the non magical world functioned like this as you can only get the sum of the parts used. And it may jus mean that mages simply did not have a clear enough understanding of prana so only assumed it fell outside of the principle of equivalent exchange.

"The first element of equivalent exchange is the law of conservation of mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram."

"Secondly the law of natural providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only, be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water".

"To conclude when looking to transmute an object the materials required must be equivalent in mass and elemental affinity to the object you wish to create". Rin looked up expectantly at Ed for some indication of how she had done.

"Not too bad kid, I guess there won't be a punishment game today. Instead I guess you deserve a reward... hmmm how about 5 laps round the estate"

Rin Sat there with her mouth gaping open. "What the hell that's not fair" only to see the calm expression on Ed's face crack and him burst out laughing.

"Ha I'm only kidding brat, winding you up is too easy sometimes"

"_What the hell, stupid Shorty. If this wasn't so interesting I would never put up with this crap"_ Rin thought to herself.

Seeing the look of fury on the little girl's face Ed relented. "Okay, okay I'll give you your real reward" from his pocket Ed pulled out a lump of silver and some machine parts. Ed clasped his hands together and touched the material, a blinding blue light filled the room and in its place the silver and parts transformed into an ornate pocket watch with a chain.

"It's beautiful, is this really for me" Rin stammered.

"Sure is kid, you deserve it" Ed said as he placed the watch in her hands.

"This watch it's just like yours"

"yup these watches are given out to state alchemists where I come from, and while you may not be a state alchemist I figure you should have one seeing as you are now the student of the great Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric" He said whilst puffing out his chest in pride.

Rin didn't know about 'great Fullmetal alchemist' but she was pleased to receive the gift and the praise all the same. However as she tried to open the watch it didn't budge.

"What the heck, its stuck. Did you make it wrong?"

Ed levelled his gaze at Rin and raised his left eyebrow. "It's not made wrong it's locked. While I am happy with your progress at the moment all you know is a lot of theory, and all you will know for at least a few months is a lot of theory. When you can transmute the watch open you will have earned the right to wear it".

Rin looked slightly crestfallen at this but she understood what he meant. Anything worth having in this world is earned and not given.

"Well I guess it shouldn't take a genius like me long to open this and surpass a certain shorty right Ed sensei" Rin said with a satisfied grin _"that will teach him to make fun of me"_.

On one hand Ed was pissed that she called him shorty, on the other hand he was kinda happy she called him sensei. _"Cocky brat, I was never like this when I was her age"._

In the heaven of another universe Alphonse Elric suddenly face planted for no apparent reason.

After a few minutes of disciplining Rin Ed got back to his work while Rin was examining her new watch.

"Hey Ed, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask but whether I answer or not is up to me"

This had been eating at her for the last few minutes s Rin just blurted it out "how did you make this earlier you did not even use a transmutation circle?"

Ed's shoulders tensed suddenly then relaxed _"perceptive brat" _Ed sighed "what I can do is a result of seeing the truth" Ed Stated.

"The truth? The truth of what" Rin questioned obviously not happy with the answer provided.

"The truth of everything" Over the course of the next few hours Ed proceeded to explain the taboo he and his brother had committed all those years ago along with the conflict that shook Amestris to its very foundations.

Ed then paused for a few minutes to give Rin time to absorb all the information he had given her.

"_What the hell, what kind of life has he had? I may have been a bit irritated by him before but him calling himself a genius was no lie, hell it might not even do him justice. Though I can't believe the philosopher's stone turned out to be something like that. I always thought it was a grand magical item like the Holy Grail, but for it to have such a dark secret..."_ Rin did not want to think it but if the stone could have such a dark and bloody past who was to say the grail that the Tohsaka family had dreamed of for so long was any less muddy.

"_No I can't think like that, surely if that were true father would know... right?"_

Ed continued to watch silently as various expressions continued to flash across her tiny face. _"She certainly wares her heart on her sleeve doesn't she" _he mused to himself.

Finally Rin looked up. "Thank you for telling me all of that, I know it must have been hard"

Ed smiled and patted her on the head ruffling her hair a little. "Don't worry squirt, yea it was a rough time but the good guys won in the end. But on a serious note now you realise the grave consequences that can be involved in alchemy. Yes it's useful but it also needs to be respected".

Rin found herself nodding and agreeing as she was listening.

"In that case I know it's a bit personal but what is your wish? I mean you seemed to accomplish everything you set out to do so what could you want from the grail?"

Ed smiled, she really is perceptive. "I suppose what I want is twofold as you might have guessed you never get something for nothing, my first goal is to check the validity of this grail to make sure it's not the philosophers stone all over again".

"_So he had the same concern I did "Rin thought, doubting the grail even more._

"Second, if this grail is what it purports to be then I want to use it to prevent another philosopher's stone from ever being created again"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got heavy; it was obvious that this was a topic of great personal importance to the diminutive alchemist. A scowl lined Ed's face as he thought on the task ahead. Suddenly two small arms embraced him in a hug.

"D-don't get used to this, as a Tohsaka I could hardly stand by while you had such a pathetic look on your face".

Despite her tsundere nature Rin was trying hard and Ed appreciated this.

"Thanks Rin" he said softly.

**With Sola and Archer**

_Dreamscape_

"Uryuu run" an old man said whilst shielding a small boy from the attack of a black creature wering a mask.

"_Where am I? Is this a dream?"_ thought Sola.

"_That boy he looks so familiar and what on earth is that creature"_

"Grandpa, Grandpa no, we need to run" the boy cried.

"Uryuu this is no time to argue, don't worry about your grandpa I will hold this beast off then join up with you after. Be strong my boy" the old man said with a kindly smile.

The boy with tears streaming down his face ran as far and as fast as his little legs would carry him.

The world seemed to white out for a second as Sola's senses struggled to keep up with the transition. The scene before her now depicted the boy standing in front of a man with snow white hair dressed in a formal business suit.

"Is this what has become of the once proud Quincy race, a boy that cowers in front of Hollows?"

"But father" the boy stammered.

"No Uryuu, this fear you have following your grandfathers death is keeping you from fulfilling your duty. The shinigami would love to wipe out the last of our kind. You must be like the bow's we pride ourselves in flexible and supple yet possessing unparalleled strength. Do you understand son, you are the hope of our people you cannot break"

"_So this is Archer's past, what a terrible burden to place on someone so young. To have the fate of a people placed on your shoulders the pressure must have been unimaginable. But who or what is a shinigami and why would they be after Archers Family?" _

Sola's mind transitioned again, now standing before her was the boy, who was no longer a boy but the young man she was familiar with, Archer.

"Cut the crap Kurosaki, what do you know; you've had these powers for all of a few days from that shinigami woman. Shinigami care for nothing other than their own self interest. Stay out of my way so I can deal with these hollow's.

"Damit Ishida, stop acting like a stuck up little prince for one minute. Even you can't take all these hollow alone. Now I don't know what your issue is with Rukia but our first priority should be the town"

"Well what do you propose?" asked archer

"I'll coral them into one spot and you cut them to ribbons from a distance"

What proceeded was a startling display of teamwork from the two youths as together they dealt with the copious amount of enemies.

"_I'm not entirely sure I understand what is going on here, that orange haired kid is one of these shinigami? Strange he seems to be treating archer like a friend. Well he did mention he had not had these powers long. I wonder if it's some sort of political affiliation as he seems human, to be honest I expected something grotesque given they are called shinigami."_

Felling as if someone had violently shaken her Sola-ui awoke.

"What a strange dream, far beyond what I could have imagined, I guess there is no doubt that that was Archer's past. I've heard of this before, the sharing of memories from master and servant once their bond deepens".

Sola sat still for a few moments processing the information, however she came to the conclusion that this just raised more questions than it answered. _"Should I just ask him? No I think that may be a bit premature after all, this all seems very personal. For now a more cautious approach is needed and with any luck I may get more information in the coming nights"_.

**Fuyuki City Church**

Kire had to marvel at his servant, who would have thought that the unassuming boy sitting across from him had the knowledge, conviction and power to conquer an entire world and dethrone the leading monarchy. A strange feeling stirred within his chest, having never felt this before Kire was unsure of what the new emotions he felt was. More experienced and slightly less psychotic minds would have realized these feelings were a combination of respect and envy. Rider had everything kire ever wanted, a purpose and the drive to achieve it.

"_If I crush the ambitions of the other masters in this war will that reveal my own desires? I have to question the faculties of the Grail if it felt one such as I should be a master, but the fact that I have been chosen must mean there is something in this earthly plane that I desire" _Letting out a dissatisfied sigh Kire shifted in his seat.

"Come now Kire surely you are not still obsessing over this wish of yours" Rider said with derision.

Truth be told Kotimine Kire unnerved Rider. Yes in his life he had done acts for which many would label him a monster and he had bared the weight of those sins and payed the price in the end. But his personal sacrifice paved the way for the world to recover from the tyranny wrought by his father, and for that he would never regret his decision. He had passion, beliefs, things he loved and things he feared, this was what made him human.

Kire however possessed none of these traits. He was a void, an empty space where a human should reside. This made him dangerous and unpredictable, but ever the general Rider would make use of his new recruit and his savage apathy to win this war. The only thing Rider truly desired at this point was another chance at life. A selfish wish yes, but he felt that he deserved it: a chance to be normal, to be happy.

With this in mind he would have to be wary of his master to a certain extent. The man was one step away from plunging off the cliff they call madness and as such could be a potential liability. Therefore it was necessary to give the man a goal to tether him to his sanity.

"If you are going to obsess then I suppose we should find a goal for you then, in fact I am uniquely capable of helping you acquire one if you are willing?"

"I thank you for your offer Rider but for the moment I would prefer not to be subjected to that ocular technique of yours"

"Very well Kire, but know the offer is always open"

Kire nodded before steering the topic of conversation back to the task at hand. They had several pawns in key positions posed to strike, they merely had to wait for an opportunity to best utilise their assets.

Though another concern had arisen, his father Risei had informed him that there was a good possibility that the recent kidnapping and murder cases that were plaguing the city were the result of a rogue servant. If this turned out to be true the church would have no choice but to suspend the war until the matter was dealt with as this servant was attracting far too much public attention. Odds were that his father would offer up an extra command seal to the master that dealt with this threat, but he would have to wait for confirmation before he could move.

Suddenly Rider interrupted his chain of thought.

"Kire surely you are not thinking of allowing Tohsaka to acquire that extra command seal? I truly don't see the point in working for that man, as I have made it clear earlier I have no intentions of letting him win the grail, he can merely think we are on his side for the moment."

Rider had made his intentions clear to Kire at the outset; he would feign allegiance to Tokiomi until he had outlived his usefulness. Oddly Kire did not mind this, he felt no particular attachment to his old master in fact the thought of removing him from this game and seeing the shocked expression on his face as the life left his eyes almost sent a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

"I am aware Rider; the plan still remains to use Tokiomi to take out the Matou and then deal with him after"

Rider nodded in agreement, things were progressing exactly as planned. They already had three masters in check soon to be checkmate. However the distinct lack of information on sabers master was a slight cause for concern but he was confident that there were very few people who could stand up to his noble phantasm.

**Tohsaka manor **

Ed sat in a polished oak wood chair with ornate carvings and silk embossed cushions; despite its appearance it was actually quite comfortable. Tohsaka Tokiomi sat on the other side of the wooden desk casually leafing through some paperwork before he returned his eyes to Ed.

"Caster, I see you have been spending your time with my daughter Rin, while that is fine do not let it affect your ability to protect this residence. On that note I am curious as to what you have been teaching my daughter?"

A vein pulsed in Ed's forehead at being referred to as caster but he swallowed his anger.

"Don't worry my surveillance of the premises is by no means compromised. In regards to Rin I have begun teaching her alchemical theory. She is rather bright, she sort of reminds me of myself at that age. I also believe the knowledge she gains from my tutelage will aid her in your own family brand of magic as compared to alchemy it is rather simplistic"

Tokiomi grimaced at the non so subtle barb at his family magic but let it slide, as it was most likely the reaction to referring to the diminutive alchemist by his class rather than his given name.

"Very well, I will allow Rin to continue learning during your free time, however there is not likely to be much more of this as I believe the war will soon escalate into fully open combat".

"So what's our plan moving forward" the alchemist replied.

"My student Kire has already made preparations to deal with Archer's master and possibly Lancer as well if everything goes to plan. I will deal with the Matou cur as I do not foresee him being of any real concern. Of course you will deal with the servant. Then finally we will present a united front against saber's master, after which the grail will belong to the Tohsaka family.

"That's all well and good Tokiomi but I would caution you to not underestimate our opponents. Even if you would beat the Matou master nine times out of ten it only takes that one instance for it to be all over".

Tokiomi was mildly surprised, he did not think his brash servant would be one to preach caution.

"I will take that under advisement Caster" Tokiomi said with a thoughtful expression.

Outside the office Rin had her head pressed against the wooden door trying to make out anything from inside the room. She didn't want her father to end her lessons and was prepared to barge in and confront him if he had, thankfully that seemed to not be the case.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the door so she scrambled back down the hall into her room.

Five minutes later came a knock at her door, followed by the red clad alchemist entering.

"You know you're not a very good spy" he said with a grin on his face.

"I use to know a slanty eyed bastard who became emperor who was much better at hiding his presence"

"Well excuse me for not being a master of stealth at the age of seven" Rin said in a sarcastic drawl.

Ed sighed and shook his head. "Come on there are still a good few hours of daylight left, and you still have work to do" he turned and left the room with Rin hot on his trails.

**Omake: episode 2 Dark Hero Days**

Lying on the ground were the prone forms of Lancer and Archer With Laharl standing victorious over them.

Laharl: wait, wait, wait were skipping my debut fight? What the hell I won't stand for this I'm the overlord. It's bad enough that I'm not the main character of this fic in the first place and now you're cutting my screen time Unacceptable!

Etna: ah cool your jets prince you should be grateful you get to show up at all.

Laharl: Etna, what are you doing here?

Etna: Oh you know... hanging about seeing the sights annoying the prince, the usual.

Laharl: Oh for overlord's sake, fine if you're going to be here stay out of my way I have a war to win.

Flonne: But Laharl you shouldn't fight, you should make looove not war.

Laharl: what you too Flonne, is everyone just going to show up and get in my way, this is getting ridiculous.

Flonne: when I saw Etna coming I didn't want to be left out.

Laharl: I don't care if you feel left out just don't cut into my screen time.

Etna: prince you do realise this is technically not screen time as its written word. Besides why is it so important anyway?

Laharl: Firstly, shut up Etna and secondly of course it's important, the more screen time you have the greater your influence on the slack jawed audience. Besides do you really want to spend years invading other people's games like we did before?

Etna: good point prince, In that case how about we take over this fanfic for ourselves, screw this silly omake.

Flonne: oooh are we gonna be main characters again, yay.

Laharl: Etna for once you have had a good idea. Okay troops move out its time to take control of this story!

In a bedroom somewhere crouched over a computer a human man suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

To be continued.

**Authors Notes**

And were back. First woot 2100 views, a big thanks to all my readers without you guys this would not be happening and a very big thanks to all those that have followed, favourite or reviewed. If any of my other readers feel like doing so it would be a big help as it makes me happy and hopefully puts the word out for other people to check this story out.

A couple of bits of info the sasuke in this story as I'm sure you have guessed is a bit different to cannon douche bag sasuke. First and foremost I dislike the character but rather than bash him I may as well improve him so this sasuke is cannon up to the great ninja war beginning, after that his history changes so he is not some bs reincarnation of the sage of the 6 paths kid. You guys will find out a bit more in the future.

Originally I did not intend the Ed/Rin section of this chapter to be 2500 words but it sort of just happened, I quite like writing the two of them so I hope everyone enjoys this segment. If any of you guys have not read or watched fullmetal alchemist then I would seriously recommend it, though to be honest I would recommend any of the source material from this fic. I know in the comments a few of you are wondering about dio so i guess you can read the first three story arcs of jojo's bizarre adventure or watch the anime (have not seen it myself read the manga, I'm on story arc 4 but i hear the anime is good).

As always any feedback is welcome just no flames, I'm always up for trying to improve my writing as I'm still very new to this. Well that's all for today so let's push for 3k views, I'll see you next time on Fate/Another.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate/Another Chapter 6

**Early Morning outside Matou Residence**

Most magus are not known for their spying prowess, granted there are a few that excel in the arts of subterfuge and deception but these individuals are very much in the minority. Thus it was safe to say that Waver Velvet was not one of these individuals.

"_Okay this is getting ridiculous, it's a miracle we have not been spotted yet" _Lancer thought to herself with some measure of shame as she watched her master's feeble attempts at stealth. Granted she was no grand saboteur herself but... this was just embarrassing.

Waver jumped forward into a military style roll to hide behind some shrubbery. His attire a black sleeveless shirt, military cargo pants and camouflage make up spread across his face with three black lines and a red bandanna tied across his forehead.

"Waver I know I told you to dress the part but I meant for a stealth operation not to look like a buffoon" the disappointment lacing Lancers voice.

"What do you mean lancer this is how all the pros dress when going on enemy recon"

"And which pros might they be so I can find them and put my fist through their face"

Waver was not about to tell her the professionals he was referring to were of the fictional variety, Rambo specifically. _"What I'm an impressionable young man, so sue me"_ waver thought to himself paying extra attention not to verbalise his thoughts.

"Anyway enough about me, what about you your attire in that brightly coloured dress is hardly stealthy. By the way would it not be better to remain in your spirit form?"

"with regards to my outfit, if someone had found the time to take me shopping this would not be an issue and secondly I do not particularly like remaining in that spirit form, I would much rather experience the sensations of this world in a corporeal form".

Waver sighed to himself at her selfish reasoning "fine after we are done here I will take you shopping, happy?"

"Very".

They had been camped outside for over half an hour and there were still no signs of movement. However Waver was very pleased he had managed to bypass the boundary field of the Manor without being detected. Just further credence that whatever an old family could do a new magus could counter.

"Still it's like a ghost town in there, there is barely any movement but for some reason I get this eerie feeling from being around here, almost as if something is crawling all over me, it's disgusting" Waver shuddered.

As he was speaking a man dressed in a black suit with a crucifix hanging around his neck walked down the driveway towards the manor doors.

"Waver do you feel that" spoke Lancer softly

"Yea, but what is it?"

"It's a servant in its spirit form, that sensation is unmistakeable. Which means that priest is a master. Curious I was led to believe the church was to be an impartial entity in the Holy Grail War. This diffidently warrants some investigation".

"Who do you think is his servant? I mean at this point we can only confirm Archer's master, and we have only encountered Saber as well."

"I don't think he is Saber's master" mused Lancer, "call it intuition for now, which leaves Caster, Berserker, Rider or Assassin. Though I think we can eliminate Berserker as the sensation he is giving off does not feel feral enough, if anything it feels exactly the opposite, pristine and refined almost like myself."

"Do we risk getting closer?" asked Waver.

"We don't, I do" and with that Lancer dematerialised.

**With Kirei**

Walking Down the path to the Matou residence, Kirei could feel a small amount of pride welling up within his chest. The plan they had concocted was truly brilliant, they would remove at least one master and servant from the game without ever having to lift a finger, and acquire knowledge of the abilities of several others who took the bait.

Kirei knocked three times on the large wooden door, when suddenly he felt a cold piece of metal rest at his throat.

"Give me one good reason I should not paint the floor with your insides?"

"Hmm Assassin, interesting I did wonder what servant Matou Kariya would summon, yes this works to our advantage"

Assassin raised his eyebrows at the nonchalant way this man was dealing with his impending doom.

"Well in answer to your question, I am here to propose a temporary alliance. I think you will find I can offer your master one of the things I am sure he desires in this war... Tohsaka Tokiomi's head."

Lancer had to maintain her composure in case she accidentally dropped out of her spirit form after hearing this. This was a major boon for her and Waver, if this alliance went ahead they could use the ensuing chaos to take out two more masters after Tokiomi was dealt with. It was a shame that this is all she would be able to uncover as if they went inside she would not be able to follow without being detected.

Having received mental communication from his master Assassin slowly removed the shuriken from the priest's throat and ushered him inside. As he stepped over the threshold into the house Rider materialised at his side.

"Rider?" Kirei questioned.

"This was not my intent; I was forced out of my spirit form. It appears that there is a boundary field present inside this house that forces all hostile servants out of their incorporeal forms."

"Interesting, but of little consequence" Kirei said in an unconcerned manor.

Assassin led the way through the traditional western style manor house. One might expect that an old family like the Matou's would have had a traditional eastern styled dwelling; however that proved not to be the case. _"Wait why is that important? Lately I have been thinking on too many inconsequential things, perhaps it is Riders influence on me, interesting"._

Eventually they arrived in a library where Kariya sat at one of the desks. Normally after putting on such a performance you would expect to be in a position of strength, but to look at Kariya one could see nothing other than a sickly man with no commanding presence.

"So what does a dog of the church have for me then?"

"Ah what's the rush, have you no hospitality as host? Are we not to break bread and wine before we begin our negotiations" Kirei said in a mirthful tone.

Kariya scrunched up his face. "Assassin".

Assassin appeared as he had done before a kunai bore at Kirei's throat.

"Do not try my patience! You mentioned you have a way to deal with that bastard Tokiomi? So choose your next words carefully, this situation already reeks of deception so you better have something damn good to say".

The telltale signs of a smile crept up on Kirei's face _"Curious is this what enjoyment feels like?"_

"Now now there is no need to be so hostile. As I mentioned earlier I am merely the purveyor of an opportunity, nothing more". Kirei purposely paused soaking up the Matou's impatience.

"What I can provide is a window where Tokiomi will be without his servant. Whether you choose to make use of this opportunity is up to you".

"How do I know I can trust you" Kariya asked with apprehension in his voice.

With slightly upturned lips Kirei responded "simple, you don't. Come now this is not some childish game, this is the Holy Grail war. Are you so unprepared to take a risk? Is that all your vengeance means to you?"

Kariya's face twisted into a scowl as he thought about the little girl upstairs. _"He may have a point. I'm running out of time, if I don't take a few risks I'll never win this war. But still to trust this man, I'm not sure. Damn it! No this is an opportunity I can't pass up"_.

"The clock is ticking Matou, this offer is only available for a limited period of time" seeing the panic set in on Kariya's face Kirei had to control the emotion on his own. This reaction however was not missed by Rider.

"_Strange it seems my apathetic master is developing a sadistic side. He claims to have no emotions but it appears that he just lacked the right stimuli. Apparently he enjoys toying with people like pawns. This occurrence needs to be monitored further." _

"If this plan is to succeed then many factors must be set in motion, so... what is your answer?"

"Very well priest, if this plan allows me to rid myself of Tokiomi then I will comply"

"A very wise decision, one that will be profitable for both parties".

"Now I suppose I should explain the details of our plan"

Unbeknownst to both men and their servants a figure was perched outside of the room listening to every word of this conversation.

**Several hours later**

"Looks like he is leaving, boy what I would give to have been a fly on the wall in there" mused lancer.

Waver nodded in agreement "still at least we got a good bit of information; I wonder why they are going after Tokiomi? From the way the priest spoke it seems like a personal vendetta on the part of the Matou master. Still I guess the reasoning isn't important for us as it presents an opportunity all the same. Now we just need to figure out when they will strike. I guess we should follow the priest"

"Nope, someone promised me a shopping trip, let your familiars tail the priest"

Waver looked at lancer with shock and disbelief "really you're placing higher value on a shopping trip than getting vital information to aid us in the war"

Lancer stretched out her hand and chopped waver on the head "No Waver, I just simply don't see the need for us to do this in person. For one if were caught it would mean a confrontation with an enemy that we have no data on while if we use familiars the worse that will happen is that they are simply destroyed. Besides if you're a man you should not break your promises to a lady and how many opportunities are you going to have to escort a lady as lovely as I?"

Resigning himself to his fate Waver simply grunted in agreement, when Lancer got like this there was little point in arguing it was better to just go with the flow. Silently they moved from their position and they made their way to the city centre.

**Fuyuki City Shopping District**

In a little boutique in the shopping district a couple could be found trying on copious amounts of clothes to one of their dismays.

"I don't see the point of this activity; surely we should be planning our next move"

"Oh hush now, after the past few days I think letting our hair down will do us some good. Well what do you think?"

Sola-Ui stepped out from a changing booth wearing a soothing cream top that left her midriff exposed showing her toned flat stomach and impeccable skin. Over the top was a denim jacket accompanied by denim shorts that left very little to the imagination.

"Oh it's so good to wear something like this once in a while; Kayneth was far too stuffy and traditional"

Archer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, to be quite frank she was gorgeous. _"Well maybe a brake every now and then isn't so bad"_

Seeing Archer's reaction a sly grin developed on Sola's face, the boy was far too innocent and it had been too long since she had teased someone.

Planting herself on Archers lap and pressing herself into his chest "so what do you think, It doesn't show too much skin does it?" she said with a slight purr.

"n-no it's quite adequate. At any rate I believe we should purchase our goods and be on our way" blushes creeping up his face.

"_Ah too easy, no challenge with this one, but at least I've found a new game"_

Due to being too busy being embarrassed Archer noticed a few seconds later than normal the change in atmosphere as another servant entered the premises.

"YOU!" cried Lancer as she caught sight of Archer. "Of all the shops in the city you had to be in this one".

Readying himself for battle archer took a fighting stance.

"Wait, wait, wait" cried a startled Waver.

"Were not here to fight, especially not in a public place. Truce?"

Sola eyed the boy carefully, she did not sense any traces of deception in his words. Most likely they were here for the same purpose as themselves to relax a bit before the storm arrived.

"Sure why not, truce" Sola said calmly.

"_Interesting, this might be an opportunity to get some information out of velvet"_

It was then that Waver noticed something that shocked him greatly.

"The command seals" Waver whispered though still loud enough to be heard.

"Oh this" Sola said gesturing to her hand. "If you're interested, how about we have a little chat. I know a lovely cafe just down the road".

Glancing at Lancer and seeing her nod waver agreed.

As they exited the boutique and headed down the road Waver was on edge in contrast to Sola's calm demeanour.

Waver Kept stealing glances at Sola's right hand much to her chagrin. "Waver sweetie if you don't stop looking at my hand I will have to give you a much more intimate look at it" she said smiling sweetly. Waver didn't know a smile could be so creepy.

"_Hmm this woman has talent" _thought Lancer.

As they continued down the road Waver too preoccupied with Sola bummed into a stunningly beautiful woman who looked like a porcelain doll with snow white hair.

"Ooof, ah I'm so sorry" Waver stammered out before his eyes drifted to the man standing next to her. "Ahhh Saber!"

"Well, well what do we have here" said Saber in a mildly amused tone. "Is this an alliance in the making? Though I am surprised I would have thought Lancer would have been chomping at the bit to get a shot at archer again?"

"_This makes things more difficult, though it could also present another opportunity" _thought sola.

"Irisviel Von Einzbern, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Sola-Ui Nuade-Re Sophia-Ri, a bit of a mouthful granted so you can just call me Sola"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, you can just call me Iri"

"So what is the Matou Master doing out here?"

"Oh the same as you I imagine, running a few errands, but like saber said have you both formed an alliance?"

"Oh nothing as formal as that, we were just going to have a chat, care to join us?"

"_What's her game?" _Iri wondered.

"Saber do you feel like accompanying me for a while longer?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure" Responded the servant.

"Well then lead the way Sola"

A while later the three pairs of master and servant's sat down at the table in a quaint little cafe, having ordered refreshments that for the moment went untouched by everyone.

"Oh come now, why such a tense atmosphere?" Sola said as she placed a spoonful of cake in her mouth attempting to dissolve the abrasive atmosphere.

"She is right you know" Said Lancer as she sipped her tea in a regal fashion "unlike some people" she said staring at Sola "I have not had a chance to go shopping yet so shall we cut to the heart of the matter. Why do you have Archers command seals?"

"Oh Lancer dear surely you don't expect me to answer for nothing? How about this ill answer that question but then each of you have to answer one of mine, deal?"

Waver and Iri looked hesitant for a minute before agreeing.

Sola then proceeded to inform the two of them how Kayneth had passed away and bequeathed her his command seals.

Waver to his credit did not leap up in joy at hearing his former professor was dead, as that would have been in very bad taste.

"So" Sola said "I guess it's my turn to ask a question"

"In that case my question to the both of you is how many command seals do you still have left?"

Waver though shocked eventually decided it made no difference if anyone knew as he still had all three so he would be at no disadvantage. Iri on the other hand became visibly nervous.

"_What should I do, shall I tell them about me not being Saber's master? Or would that impact the plans? What should I do?"_

At this point Saber spoke up "I believe that's enough fun and games miss Sola, why Waver is still young and inexperienced enough to reveal strategic information, I'm afraid my master is not"

Sola not having missed Iri's earlier distress decided not to press the issue. _"Either she has been forced to use a command seal already or perhaps it's something else"_

"Now, now no need to get your panties in a bunch Saber" Sola said as the servant turned a shade of red.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine, your reaction to the question was interesting enough as is"

"_As I thought, this woman is dangerous" _Thought Lancer.

As time continued to pass eventually the group split in two with the masters and their servants holding their own conversations.

"If you don't mind Lancer, the way you carry yourself as well as your attire, you would not happen to be royalty would you? Saber inquired.

"Quite perceptive Saber but why do you ask?"

"Curiosity mostly"

"Hmm if you say so, but you have a certain look in your eyes a look that says you were burdened with responsibility. Royalty yourself?"

Saber gave a sad smile "Royalty no, but I was burdened with the title of a king"

At this Lancer seemed puzzled. How could one be a king and yet not royalty.

Seeing her puzzled expression Saber gave an apologetic smile.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it I won't force the issue"

"I appreciate that"

Listening intently Archer spoke up. "I guess I am feeling a little left out"

At this Lancer and Saber started to laugh, not in malicious way but in a good natured way.

"Funny, if not for this war I get the feeling we would get on quite well" said Lancer wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I think you may be right" echoed Saber.

It was then that it dawned on them that they were in fact in a war. All personal feelings aside today's friend would be tomorrow's enemy; such was the harsh reality of war.

It was then that things began to wind down between master and servants.

"Well as entertaining as this has been I feel we should be off" gesturing to Archer as they prepared to leave. "If possible it might be nice to deal with the other masters first before we face each other, I guess we will have to wait to see if that's on the cards"

The other two masters nodded in agreement before departing the cafe.

Making the long journey back to the Einzburn Mansion Iri turned to Saber.

"We will win won't we Saber?"

Pausing for a moment Saber answered "I'll do everything in my power to make that happen"

**Matou Manor**

"Well it's an ambitious plan, and I have no doubt Kotomine is hoping we take each out or he will swoop in to take out the winner" Assassin said with some degree of certainty.

"However that will not go as planned as I feel I am being severely underestimated" as he said this his eyes flared into life displaying three black tomoe.

"You're confident you can take out two servants in succession?"

"I doubt any of them are as powerful as the dobe so I should be fine"

"In the worse case make sure you are prepared in case I have to use the mangekyo sharingan"

Kariya nodded, he knew the strain Assassins ultimate noble phantasm would place on him.

"Don't worry about me just focus on the task ahead"

**Einzburn Mansion **

"Five shots left , five shots five masters if I believed in nonsense like fate you could say that this was a sign" Kiritsugu rubbed his ribs, the very ribs that his shots came from. He could not make any more of them less he do irreparable damage to himself. Not that he needed to, he had exactly what he needed to complete the task ahead.

Iri would be back soon and then all he needed to do was select a new target.

It was at this moment that a siren could be heard in the residence, something had breached the boundary field of the house. As Kiritsugu rushed to the front door he was met by a white dove with a scroll of parchment attached to its leg.

"_A familiar of the church?"_

The bird held its leg out and cocked its head towards its foot, indicating that it wanted Kiritsugu to take the note. Kiritsugu hesitated briefly causing the bird to hoot in an irritated fashion. Finally he decided to take the note, as he did the bird flew off its duty now done.

He decided to walk back inside and view the note in the comfort of his own study. He sat down at the desk and opened the note only to see that it was hand written.

Noble Master Called forth to participate in this war,

A plight has befallen this war,

A rogue servant has appeared and it threatens the delicate facade we work to maintain,

I implore you to answer the call to action,

This mad beast has already taken the lives of many of this city's residents in its bid to consolidate its power,

Now it has attracted the attention of the local media,

Therefore the Holy Grail war is to be suspended till the crisis is dealt with,

However this task will not be one without reward,

The master that vanquishes this beast will be rewarded an additional command seal,

A boon that will provide a distinct advantage in this war,

May the lord guide you in your actions.

Folding the paper away, Kiritsugu pondered this development.

"_This changes nothing; the other servants would have to be defeated regardless. This way at least I am rewarded for my efforts"_

Kiritsugu slumped back into his chair, though he may not admit it the past few days had been very trying. It was not so much physical exhaustion as for a magus he was in very good shape, no the exhaustion was of a mental nature. Constant conflict and loss, for Kiritsugu it was an ever persisting cycle. Truthfully he was at the end of his tether.

He always believed when he was a child that he could become a hero and save the world. Ironically now that he was so close he found that he was doubting himself. _"If only the world was black and white this job would be so much simpler" _Though the world was far from straight forward, he knew that it was in fact a murky grey. An oozing puss filed pit would be an apt description of this world, a festering wound.

While many power mad people over the years have tried to cut out what they believed the wound was in the form of crusades, ethnic cleansing, political assassinations and various other means, Kiritsugu sought not to exorcise a particular element of society but to heal and treat the underlying cause.

Hopefully the grail could in fact do this, remedy the blight known as the human condition. Remove that primal part of ourselves that sought out conflict. With that gone mankind would be free to work together for the betterment of everyone. Kiritsugu truly believed this, yes some may say what he was doing was immoral compromising humanities free will but a compromised will that would ensure everlasting peace was far preferable to the death and destruction that plagued the current world.

As he pondered this he did not even feel himself drift off to sleep, perhaps the nightmare would be at bay tonight.

**Elsewhere Fuyuki City**

Berserker was in a foul mood, he was so close to being at maximum capacity but the events of a few nights prior had meant that there was an increased police presence on the street and less potential victims were staying out late as they were being overly cautious.

Another cause for berserkers discomfort was the star shaped birthmark on his neck, for the past few nights it had been irritating him greatly. "Blasted Joestars even from beyond the grave you seek to torment me".

While this body was indeed impressive and even enhanced his abilities somewhat, every time he performed an immoral act the vessel seemed to fight him at every turn. The remaining will of its old master lingered in every pore, every fibber of its being. "Once I get that stupid grail I will make you submit to me once and for all Jonathan, and then nothing will stand n my way".

Berserker then proceeded to run a diagnostic on his body by flexing his muscles and stretching his limbs. As he did so a ghostly figure manifested behind his back. "Soon very soon".

**Omake: Episode 3 Absence of Justice**

Etna: previously on Omake. Our pitiful prince requests the aid of the magnificent and sumptuous demon lord Etna and her faithful assistant beverage handler Flonne in wresting control of this fanfic from the evil author.

Flonne: B-beverage handler, hmm no fair Etna why am I the servant!

Etna: Despite all the odds our intrepid Heroine decides to aid the prince on his quest to acquire more screen time.

Laharl: What do you mean Heroine? I'm the main character here!

Etna: This is a tale of Love! Betrayal! Friendship and more! How will our sexy heroine cope with the challenges ahead? Stay tuned for this episode of Beautiful demon gal Etna the dragons curse.

Laharl: ...

Flonne: ...

Laharl: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! What kind of nonsense introduction was that? There was so much wrong I don't even know where to start.

Flonne: Uh Etna I don't think there is going to be a dragon in this episode.

Etna: Oh I know, but saying there's going to be a dragon sounds cool and it adds credibility to the story as everyone loves dragons you know.

Flonne: But won't that make the readers really mad? They might even sue for false advertising.

Etna: Ah let em do what they want. Besides even if they do sue it will be the author that gets it in the neck not us and that puts us one step closer to running this story.

Laharl: you know Etna despite your earlier stupidity that's not a bad idea, if we can get him in trouble with his fans then he will be forced to make us the main characters.

Flonne: Ooh a civil revolution, I guess you should call me Civil Revolution Justice Flonne!

Etna: Wow the love freak came up with an even more ridiculous nickname.

Flonne: it's not ridiculous; it's brimming with the power of Looove.

Etna: whatever you say Flonne. Though prince we shouldn't go too over the top as we don't want to piss the author off too much, just enough to make him give into our demands.

Laharl: Ha what's he gonna do cut me off in the middle of my sent...

**Authors Notes**

Well that's another chapter done. I'm quite glad I was able to get a chapter out this week as I've been crazy busy at work. They have me doing some crap that I also have to do at home in my own time, I get a diploma out of it and that means a pay rise also so it's not too bad but I didn't exactly plan to be doing more studying after I already finished my degree.

Well in regards to this chapter I kind of really wanted to do a chapter like the episode the grail dialogue as that's my favourite episode from the show but given the servants that are in play in this story I didn't think it would fit or be appropriate so I gave up on the idea. Instead you get the scene in the cafe.

As you can see the church is starting to make its move, Dio has been causing a bit too much of a ruckus. Though I do have some interesting ideas about how I'm going to have that play out. And alliance between Kariya and Kirei does not spell good news for Tokiomi. One thing I was annoyed about in the show was Kariya never got a big face off with Tokiomi and his actions in F/Z did not have many knock on effects in FSN. This will be remedied in this fic. It should be known I am planning a sequel series to this so I am setting it up so that this series has real consequences for a few characters namely Sakura, rin and Illiya, but that's all Ill say for this moment in time.

And to those of you spoiling for a good long fight don't worry one is coming. I didn't want to do one too soon as this war is like a chess game, you don't want to commit all your forces too early. And even in the show there were not many encounters by this point.

Anyway I've been rambling for a bit too long at this point, so as always please follow, favourite or review if you feel like it, any constructive criticism is welcome. See you next time on Fate/Another.


	7. Chapter 7

Fate/Another Chapter 7

As the last embers of sunlight flickered from the horizon several white doves could be seen hastily making their way to their designated destination. The precursor to war, these ivory winged messengers would set into motion a series of events that would forever change the lives of many individuals.

**With Waver and Lancer**

Waver sat in his appropriated room carefully reading the message that had just arrived in the form of their avian visitor. This didn't sit well with Waver after viewing the scene that took place earlier today he had a healthy scepticism of the church. _"What's their game?" _the fact that this letter arrived not long after the church's master made his move seemed to convenient to be mere coincidence. But how exactly were the two events related?

Perhaps this was an opportunity to legally provide their master with extra support whilst maintaining the guise of neutrality? Possible but for some reason this idea did not quite sit right with Waver. _"Okay let's examine the facts at our disposal" _Waver was nothing if not methodical and as such he organised his thoughts to provide him with the most likely outcome.

Firstly he knew that there was a plot to get rid of Tohsaka Tokiomi. Secondly he surmised from the conversation that it was highly likely that the Matou master had some sort of personal grievance with Tokiomi as from Lancers report it seemed he 'desired' Tokiomi's head. Thirdly if this report were to be believed it would seem that there was a rogue servant. Waver doubted the church would want to draw undue attention to themselves especially if they were plotting something by providing false information, so it would be safe to assume that this was in fact true. It also tallied up with Wavers own information as to this point there was only one master/servant pair unaccounted for.

The question was what the connection between these events was.

Lancer proceeded to regard Waver carefully, she already had a suspicion as to the true nature of these events but she wanted to give Waver the opportunity to reach a conclusion by himself.

Having reached his conclusion Waver finally spoke. "It's a distraction. While we are all busy dealing with this rogue servant they plan to strike and remove Tohsaka from the war".

Lancer gave a smile in approval, this was indeed the same conclusion she had reached herself.

"The question is what do we do with this information?"

"As much as I would like to capitalise on this information I'm not sure it is the right move for us. Yes we could eliminate two masters but it would but us at great risk while on the other hand we could get a free command seal by complying with this request."

"I'm not sure what to do; it would feel like a waste to not act on this information"

Lancer continued to let his thought process play out before speaking "while that may be true it is also necessary to pick ones battles. At first instinct it may be preferable to move on this information but consider that we will be facing potentially two unknown servants once Tokiomi is dealt with. Even if they are in a weakened state it would still be a harsh battle now that the two of them have allied themselves. If we fail to take them out we become primary targets. I believe in this instance we should exercise caution by first consolidating our power base by acquiring this extra command seal and then perhaps seeking out a temporary alliance with Lancer or Saber's master to deal with this new threat".

Waver could not help but agree, yes it would suck not to be able to take advantage of this moment of weakness but at least they were now aware of the impending threat which gave them a significant advantage when negotiating with the other masters. Also it prevented them from potentially walking head first into a situation they were not properly equipped to handle. Waver was glad he had lancer and not a more hot headed servant that would have spouted the glory of battle and their own invincibleness before making him charge into battle.

"So it's getting late, do we go after him tonight?"

Lancer thought for a moment before answering "yes I believe the sooner we find the target the better, no doubt one of these letters was also sent to the remaining master's meaning time is of the essence. Get ready to leave Waver, I get the feeling this is going to be a long night".

**With Sola and Archer**

Following their rather interesting lunch earlier Sola and Archer returned home to find a White Dove bearing a message. After they had both leafed through the note they came to a decision that they would indeed be taking the church up on this opportunity as they were not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Are you ready Archer?" Sola inquired.

"No problems I am ready to go"

"Good as I imagine we will have quite a fight on our hands. I imagine the other masters will be just as eager to take part in this as we are. Potentially if things go well a few masters may take each other out for us".

Archer was not so optimistic about that outcome but it never hurt to hope.

"At least I now have a grasp on both Lancer and Saber's abilities to a certain extent, which should make our next encounter go a bit more favourably especially if they believe last time was the extent of my powers"

"Yes, yes archer, I'm sure you will be just fine but I think the time or talk has past, now is the time for action".

Archer nodded and then picked up his master bridal style before disappearing in a flash.

**Tohsaka Manor**

Rin found herself in a very frustrating situation, she was bored. No she was really bored, Ed was currently occupying his time with that secret project of his and still refused to let Rin see what it was. Now Rin was mature for her age but at the end of the day she was still six, a six year old who was bored out of her mind and had supernatural abilities to boot, not the best combination of traits. Therefore if one cared to look they could find the disgruntled six year old storming up and down the hallways while she desperately thought of something to do.

Not paying attention to her surroundings Rin barrelled head first into a somewhat unsuspecting Kotomine Kirei. Rin let out a disgruntled oof as she fell to the floor and landed on her bum, she slowly rubbed her head to relieve the soreness before looking up to see what she had bumped into. She was getting ready to apologise before she noticed that it was Kirei she had collided with. Rin fixed him in her sight and proceeded to glare daggers at the priest.

The fact that it was her fault did not seem to matter to Rin as she had a vehement dislike for the priest. Truth be told she didn't really know why but it was a guttural, instinctual feeling that she should not get close to this man. In reality the priest had been nothing but proper to her in the years she had known him, never rising to her jabs and never being impolite. That fact alone made Rin distrust the man even more. You would expect a reaction at least one time in three years but nada, zilch, bubcus. That unnatural apathy rose Rins suspicions but honestly it was something that she could not quite put her finger on. Later on in life she would quantify this feeling as the man being broken or defective in his personality but a six year old Rin could not quite make that connection.

Snapped out of her daze by the sound of the man's voice Rin sat up to attention. "I said are you unhurt?" came the apathetic drawl of the priest.

Brushing aside his outstretched hand Rin got to her feet under her own power "I'm fine no thanks to a certain someone".

A brief flash of annoyance crossed Kirei's face but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Well seeing as you are fine I must be on my way to meet your father".

The mentioning of her father piqued Rin's interest "what are you going to see him about?"

"Oh just matters relating to the war, nothing you would understand"

Rin became visibly irritated, she would not admit it but she was a proud person and she took the most pride in her intelligence. This was due to the fact that her intelligence was one of the few things her father would occasionally praise her on as anything less was not acceptable; she was a Tohsaka after all. So for someone to so blatantly disregard the thing about herself that she held in the highest regard was unforgiveable.

"Oh really, try me then" Rin said with a snarl.

Kirei could barely hold back his glee, things were falling right into place the girl was so predictable.

"Very well then, reports from the church indicate that a rogue servant has been the cause of the disappearances in the city. Therefore for now the war is on hiatus until the threat can be contained. We surmise that due to the kidnappings the servant is in a weakened state and needs to feed to keep its presence in this world as it appears it no longer has a master. However as of now we have no indication as to the servant's location, I myself not being a master detective am stumped as to how to find a lead".

Rin's eyes widened at this, unknown to most Rin was an avid reader of detective stories her favourite being a British fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. As such she viewed this as an opportunity, if she could find this servant's location and tell her father he would have to praise her. And if he was as weakened as the priest says she should not be in any danger, young she may be but she was still a Tohsaka magus.

Finishing up her conversation with Kirei Rin sprinted off to her room to get her things by doing so missed the maniacal smirk that was plastered across Kirei's face.

Fifteen minutes later Rin was all packed and raring to go. Silently she crept down stairs and retrieved her bike from the cupboard underneath the stairs. Placing a tentative step on the main road Rin wasted no time as she hoped on the bike and pedalled furiously into the city centre. Rin was making good time the wind buffeting her face letting her hair streak in the wind while the ribbons that fastened them in place whistled as the air currents caressed them.

By her estimation it would be another five minutes before she reached the site if the crime mentioned in the news report the other day. She did not think the criminal would go the same spot again but it at least gave her a point in which to start.

The old youth centre really was in a dilapidated condition, rot infested wood and broken glass lay strewn about the place. The smell of urine permeated the surroundings causing Rin to scrunch up her face. She also found copious amounts of deflated balloons that seemed to have a sticky white substance inside of them, lots of balloons in fact _"I guess this place is popular for birthday parties despite its condition"_.

Suddenly she could hear a rustling noise and followed by a rhythmic banging noise as well as the ragged breaths of two individuals coming from a few rooms down.

"Faster, faster oooooh that's the stuff babe"

"Oh you like that do you" a smacking sound rang out through the air followed by another guttural moan.

Rin crept down the corridor as the banging noise got faster, taking care to stay hidden in case that was the servant in there.

Suddenly she froze as she heard an angry yell come from further down the hall.

"What the fuck man, get the hell out of here you some kind of perv you giant freak" a young man's voice cried out.

"You tell im babe, sick fuck probably can't get none so he creeps round here. You best get lost before my man has to teach you a lesson" the shrill voiced girl spat out.

"You best listen to my woman if you don't want to be in a world of hur" before the man could finish his sentence a swift swiping noise was heard before a sickening gargled choke ran throughout the building. It sounded horrible like someone gargling water and trying to talk at the same time. The feeble noises gradually got weaker and weaker and the only other sound that could be heard was the girl screaming hysterically before she was quickly silenced as well, however this time it was done quickly with minimal fuss.

Rin Held her ground with her back to the wall breathing heavily. A strong killing intent radiated within the building and it was all rin could do to keep from throwing up as a the smell of blood mixed in with the other lingering scents in the building.

Deciding to be brave Rin poked her head round the corner as a man matching the exact description of the guy on the news walked out the door carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder that was naked from the waist down.

"_Oh no what have I gotten myself into" _Rin panicked internally _"No stop it, this is what I came here for. Okay deep breath and relax... okay I'm good now all I need to do is follow him to his base and the report back to father" _Rin hurried from her hiding place as the man had gotten some distance away while she calmed herself down. As she hurried down the hall she could not help but look right as the sight of a boy with his trousers around his ankles and his throat ripped out met her gaze. Rin suppressed a shudder and moved on, there was nothing she could do for him except help bring his killer to justice. Rin marched forward confidently ignoring her shaking legs and the wet feeling that crept down her cheeks and continued to follow the man.

**Near Tohsaka Residence**

The throbbing inside Kariya's body was getting more violent; the crest worms seemed to be acting negatively to his anticipation and agitation surrounding his upcoming encounter. He was tired of being patient but his patience looked like it was going to pay off. A feral grin graced his face as he imagined the worms swarming over Tokiomi ripping him limb from limb.

The excitement his thoughts brought him seemed to be too much for his body as he lapsed into a coughing fit. He placed his hand in front of his mouth to help stem the tide of his fit only for it to come away caked in blood. "_Just a little longer body, just a little longer"._

Assassin quirked his eyebrows up and looked at his master. _"We will have to deal with this quickly lest his body fail during the course of the battle"._

The two of them were perched near the Tohsaka residence and had seen the small girl leave on her bike in a hurry. Kariya was glad, while he did not have the same relationship with Rin as he did with Sakura he still loved the girl like his own and did not want her around for what was about to happen next.

"How much longer?" Kariya growled impatiently.

"Soon master, be patient"

"I have been patient but now is the time for action, Kotomine had best hurry up"

In his time as a ninja Uchiha Sasuke had learnt to trust his instincts, and his instincts were going haywire. He did not trust Kotomine Kirei and only hoped this opportunity he had brought them did not come back to bite them.

**Inside Tohsaka Manor**

Tohsaka Tokiomi sat behind his desk contemplating the letter from the church in front of him, the offer was interesting but ultimately unimportant. Due to Riders abilities it would be unlikely he would have to lift a finger in this was for a little while longer so the prospect of an extra command seal did not entice him as much as some thought it might _"let the rabble fight over it"_ Tokiomi thought with a content smirk on his face.

As he was mulling this thought over his student Kirei came bursting into his office in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"Teacher I deeply apologise, Rin is missing under my watch"

Tokiomi's face scrunched into a look of surprise.

"I accidentally let slip that we were interested in dealing with the rougue servant and that we were having little luck. I believe Rin has taken it upon herself to track him down. At first I thought it was my imagination but upon further inspection her bike and her jewels are gone"

Tokiomi stared gravely at the man in front of him.

"In that case I have no alternative but to go looking for my daughter"

"I believe that would be unwise"

"Explain yourself Kirei" demanded Tokiomi.

"I believe it would be more prudent just to send Caster. His class Abilities will allow him to find another magus more effectively, especially if she uses her magecraft. If you were to go out you could be attacked by other masters and then our efforts in this war will be for nothing. By himself Caster can move about unnoticed and has a greater chance of success. Meanwhile I will guard the Manor with rider in Casters absence".

While Loath to admit it Tokiomi did have to agree with Kirei's logic.

"Caster!" Tokiomi summoned for the red clad figure to appear in the centre of the room.

"What is it Tokiomi I was just in the middle of something"

Ignoring his rudeness "Rin has gone missing I need for you to find her. It appears she is on the trail of the rouge servant"

Tensing and putting on a serious expression Ed readied himself to move out "Right lets go"

"I will not be accompanying you caster"

Ed was shocked momentarily "Why the hell not!" he yelled.

Tokiomi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at having to explain himself to his servant. "Simply I would be in danger of attack out there and you will be able to move with more freedom by yourself".

Ed was furious at his disregard for his daughter and his cowardice but was aware that arguing would get him nowhere and every second wasted was another second Rin could be in peril. Giving Tokiomi a disgusted look Ed bolted through the window out in to the night air in search of his troublesome student.

**Fuyuki City Warehouse District**

Rin had abandoned her bike a few miles back as it was far too conspicuous. Travelling on foot was harder but she stuck to the shadows and did not think she had been noticed. She watched the man enter an old industrial park and then head towards the warehouse district. Rin followed carefully and quietly while controlling her breathing as she was afraid that even the sound of her breath may give her away.

After travelling to the back of the warehouse district the man finally stopped in front of a rundown old building that was practically falling apart at the seams. _"What's with this guy and crappy buildings"_ Rin wondered to herself.

Grabbing the large metal door with his equally large hand he yanked it open and stepped inside slamming the door behind him. This left Rin alone outside.

"_Okay I've found his hideout so I guess I should head on back now? But I don't really want to leave that girl alone with him, oh what should I do? What would Ed do?" _Suddenly Rin had an image in her mind of the tiny alchemist breaking down the door and drop kicking the man in the face. _"Perhaps not what Ed would do then, but I should at least have a look and see if there is another entrance inside"._

Having made her decision Rin ran up to the warehouse and spied a small parcel entrance hatch that would be too large for an adult but she thought she could fit through. As she silently lifted it open she could hear groans coming from inside, it seemed the girl was stirring.

Very gingerly Rin slipped through the gap and hid behind a nearby crate. Now that she was closer it really dawned on her how huge the man was, standing well over seven foot tall to the little Rin the man may as well have been a titan.

The girl sat up groggily trying to regain her bearings before she locked eyes on the large man in front of her and let out a shrill scream. The man simply stared at her and let out a bit of killing intent and she promptly shut up.

Rin then had to consider how to get the girl away from him. Slowly she poked her head out from behind the crate she hid behind and motioned to the girl trying to get her attention. Once she had she quickly put her fingers to her lips motioning for the girl to be quiet.

Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 gem stones, the fruit of a year's work. She was in two minds about using the fruit of her research but she resolved herself to do so as it would be worth it to save a life. She took two of the stones and prepared to act, she was nervous but steeled herself. Placing one stone in each hand she flung the first stone at the rear entrance door behind the girl and watched it detonate sending the wrought iron door flying off its hinges much to the large man's surprise. Immediately after the second stone was thrown to the floor in front of the man but this one detonated with a blinding flash assaulting the man's senses with light and sound disorientating him.

Rin used this opportunity to dash to the disorientated girl and grab her by the arm pulling her through the now open door. From behind her she heard a scream of rage that only made her quicken her pace. She was truly terrified and it did not help that she had a sobbing girl following behind her but Rin knew that if she slowed down she was dead.

Having made their way about halfway through the warehouse district Rin came to a sudden halt as a very pissed of man now stood in her path. Rin cursed under her breath that the man had managed to catch up sooner than she had planned as she readied the last three gems in her pocket. She was not sure if she would be able to win a straight up fight but she was damn sure she would at least get this girl to safety.

"That's quite some nerve you have their brat!" the man said in a condescending tone.

Rin stepped back slightly in the face of the man in front of her.

"Stealing a person's dinner is a capital offence young lady; perhaps ill have you for an entree" he said while licking his lips.

This man seriously freaked Rin out, turning to the girl next to her in a whisper "Ill distract him, when I do you run and don't look back"

The girl looked at Rin who was perhaps a third of her age wondering how one so young could display such courage.

Ring grasped for one of her stones and with a swift motion chucked it at the man's head. Despite her surprise attack the man plucked the stone harmlessly out of the air before it hit his face. "Is that all you got little girl"

Rin smiled "nope" as she said so the stone in his hand exploded. In the heat of the explosion the girl next to Rin took off into the night.

As the dust settled Rin saw the man in front of her with a mangled bloodied and broken hand. _"_Perhaps_ I can do this after all"_ Rin said with some confidence. That confidence immediately disappeared as she saw the man's hand begin to repair itself. Flesh knitted back together bone grew anew and muscle reshaped itself leaving behind a hand that looked as good as new.

Rin looked visibly shocked and the man sneered at her "That hurt you little wench, looks like I will need to discipline you a bit.

With that the man lunged forward at speeds that caught Rin off guard. Rin attempted to dodge but the effort proved to be futile as a hand shot forth and clipped her up the side of the face sending her rocketing into the dirt.

Dazed and now sporting a bloody lip and a bruised pride Rin scrambled to her feet only to feel her legs give out from underneath her as she fell back to the floor. Tears began to well up in her eyes, this hurt, it really, really hurt. Pain was a sensation that the sheltered Rin was unused to, she had always assumed that her Tohsaka pedigree would be enough to see her through any encounter; well at least she did before she met Ed. And if they had not been before those delusions were now well and truly shattered.

The only thing she had left at this point was her ego and her bruised pride. If this was how it ended then she was at least going to go down fighting, she would not go quietly into the dark she would go kicking and screaming. As she steeled her resolve she stood and faced the man looming over her as she tightly gripped her last two remaining gem stones. It was time for something reckless, her father had always told her that charging her gemstones was something that needed to be done slowly over a long period of time and if she simply flooded them with prana it would compromise their integrity and have a rather negative effect. She had tried this once to rather negative results and had wound up in a hospital bed for a week. Now however it did not seem like such a bad idea.

Suddenly she flooded all her remaining prana into the two gems, their crystalline structure cracking under the strain and then chucked the two supercharged crystals right at the man whist simultaneously running behind cover. The explosion that then occurred rocketed into the night sky lighting the area up like a beacon. There was a crater formed that was several meters deep, honestly Rin was shocked at the destructive potential of her attack. But what shocked her more was the form of the man in the centre of the crater his clothes in tatters and a feral look on his face.

"graaahhhhh, no I will keep composure this Berserker class is not enough to put a leash on me!" the man growled. His features darkened as a vile aura permeated his skin. To Rin it looked like he was about to go insane, barely keeping a lid on his madness. Rin wanted to run but was suffering from magical exhaustion, her magic circuits literally felt like they were on fire. Her legs refused to move and she felt like she was about to pass out. Thinking to herself _"Take that you bastard, at least he can't say he took me down easy"._

Much to Her dismay the man seemed to be getting a handle back on his insanity and then levelled his eyes towards a now helpless Rin. "You know I was just going to eat you and make it relatively painless, but now you are going to suffer. You are going to suffer pains that will make you beg for deaths sweet embrace you mewling little brat!"

He continued to rant as he made his way towards Rin, once he was right in front of her he raised his fist up and prepared to strike. Rin closed her eyes not wanting to see it coming. Then suddenly she heard a loud smack ring out but strangely she felt no pain. Tentatively she opened her eyes and was surprised to find the Red clad form of the Fullmetal Alchemist stood in front of her with a metal fist outstretched and the man's form rocketing across the industrial district.

"That will teach you to mess with my student, you overgrown bastard!"

Rins Eyes welled up with tears as she stared at the back of her saviour, she never noticed before how large his back actually was. Slowly she stood up and grasped him with all her might sobbing into his coat. Gently he put his hand on her head and petted her softly "You did a great job Rin, you must have been so scared".

Rin Looked up at him with wet eyes and nodded. "It's all okay now, I'll take of this guy all you need to do now is get yourself back home, you think you can do that?" Ed said kindly.

Rin shakily nodded her head before a look of shock reappeared on her face as she saw the prone form of the man slowly pick itself up.

His face slowly knitted itself back together after its encounter with the metallic fist and Berserker flexed his jaw. "That hurt you little punk, but too bad for you it's impossible to beat an immortal like myself".

Ed looked at the man with disgust "I've dealt with so called immortals before and let me tell you compared to them I'm not impressed. All you have is most likely an advanced healing factor as true immortality is impossible. Everything in this world requires a cost weather that be a sacrifice or a philosophers stone, all your healing power amounts to is a temporary fix, once you run out of prana your healing power also goes. Isn't that right Mr. Immortal?" Ed said with a confident sneer.

The man's face contorted into one of rage, this little brat had seen though his bluff and now had the audacity to taunt him, this could not stand. Dio's tentative grip on his sanity was growing ever more strained as he looked at his opponent.

"I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED!" he said with venom in his voice.

Ed sighed knowing it was going to be one of those nights before his eyes hardened and ice began to run through his veins as he brought himself back to the state he was in all those years ago when combat was a factor of his everyday life. "Better men than you have tried and failed to take me down, so it looks like I need to teach you exactly why they call me Fullmetal!"

**Omake: Episode 4 A Promise Unforgotten **

Laharl: That damn author how dare he cut me off while I was talking.

Etna: Well you kinda asked for it prince.

Flonne: yea Laharl you were being kinda rude.

Laharl: I'm a Demon it's my job to be rude!

Etna: yea, yea anyway we defeated all those other servants just in case they got in the way so does this mean we are the winners of the Holy Grail war?

Laharl: Huh I suppose it does.

Etna: In that case why don't we just use this grail thing to make ourselves the main characters?

Laharl: Wow two good ideas in a row, who are you and what have you done with Etna?

Getting visibly annoyed Etna punches Laharl in the face sending him flying into a building.

Laharl: damn overly angry washboard girl.

Etna: what was that Prince!

Laharl: N-nothing.

Flonne: We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for brief bouts of violence.

Laharl: No not the face, not the faaaaace!

**Character Stats**

Servant: Caster

Name: Edward Elric (Aka Fullmetal Alchemist)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Stength: C+

Endurance: C+

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: B+

Noble Phantasm: D-A

Skills: Magic resistance-B, Physical Resistance-C, Eidetic memory-A, The truth-A.

Noble Phantasm: Alchemy-D-A. Can create and destroy constructs that comply with alchemical principles. Due to exposure to the truth can perform alchemy without the traditional alchemical arrays, increasing the speed of casting. Require very little Prana and can be enhanced due to summoning as caster class.

**Author's notes**

And we are back again, exactly two months since I started this fic so happy two month anniversary. Again a big thank you to all the reviewers and all the other readers, you guys are great. Up above is the character stats for Ed, will post Dio's soon. As you can see things are starting to heat up again, so who do you guys think will win and why, let's get some nice long responses in the reviews and the best one will get a digital cookie. This chapter ended up being much harder to write than I originally thought but I'm quite happy how this turned out so I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyway see you next time on Fate/Another.


End file.
